Short-fic - Noiva de Mentirinha
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Emmett tinha que ir ao casamento de sua irmã, embora ele quisesse vê-la se casar, ele não estava muito ansioso para rever sua ex namorada. Então quando a gostosa que trabalha no bar lhe da a ideia de chegar lá com uma noiva de mentira, ele adora a ideia, e ama ainda mais a ideia de levar Bella a bar tender sexy e tatuada. Só não esperava que ela acabasse a fim do seu irmão chato.
1. Foda-se! Eu ia me dar bem!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward, embora tenha rolado um beijo Emmett e Bella, ambos os envolvidos acharam nojento.

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**1 - Foda-se! Eu ia me dar bem.**_

- Hey boneca que tal uma cerveja e uma rapidinha? – o idiota piscou jogando uma nota de 100 no balcão, sorrindo maliciosamente a peguei colocando a mesma entre os seios batendo os cílios.

- Nem nos seus sonhos babaca. – coloquei a cerveja em sua frente e passei para o próximo bêbado.

Sério não entendia por que Kate insistia em abrir as segundas só panacas iam em bar as segundas, se bem que eu odiava as segundas, por isso era uma puta com todos, azar o deles se dessem uma de espertinhos.

- E você bonitão? – olhei para o cara grandão sentado no banquinho revirando um pedaço de cartolina, acho que é um convite, entre as mãos, precisei repetir duas vezes para ele notar que eu falava com ele.

- Eu... há... hey Bella.

- Emmett o que há? – ele suspirou me mostrando o cartão, sim é um convite.

- Minha irmã vai se casar. – revirei o convite um pouco confusa, casamentos são tão divos, mas Emmett parecia tão deprimido.

- E isso é ruim por que... – minha voz parou quando sua cabeça estalou para cima, seus olhos arregalados.

- Não é ruim, é ótimo.

- Bem... então não entendi, por que você olha como se alguém tivesse chutado seu cachorro pra fora do caminhão de mudança? – ele riu.

- É só... lembra de Rose? – fiz uma careta.

Oh eu lembrava, quantas noites o pobre Emmett encheu a cara, e choramingou sobre sua adorada Rosalie, tão linda, determinada, e boa de cama, pra mim não passava de uma vaca egoísta, mas essa sou eu.

- Claro.

- Ela é uma das damas de honras.

- Ah entendi, e o que vai fazer?

- Eu não sei, honestamente eu nunca superei Rose, e agora vou revê-la, e ver seu sorriso de merda, quando me ver sozinho e ainda apaixonado por ela. – bufei.

- Então não vá sozinho.

- Como assim?

- Arranja uma garota bem gostosa, sabe uns peitões, bundão, para deixar a mulher verde de inveja ao ver que a superou.

- Mas Rose é gostosona, não vai se importar.

- Vai se a gostosona que levar for sua noiva. – pisquei e ele sorriu.

- E onde vou arrumar uma noiva de uma hora pra outra?

- Não precisa ser noiva de verdade Emmett, ela pode fingir, sabe só pelo tempo que passar com sua família.

- Até que não é má ideia. Só tenho um problema. – bufei.

- E qual é?

- Onde vou arranjar uma gostosona assim? – dei de ombros.

- Você não tem uma secretaria? – Emmett já havia acabado a faculdade, mas por causa do desprezo da ex, resolveu ficar em Nova York, em vez de voltar para sua cidade, Chicago acho.

- Sim, mas não acho que Sra. Coppe impressionaria muito, sabe eu gosto de mulheres experientes, mas 60 anos é experiência demais pra mim. – ri dando um soco no seu ombro.

- Não seja mal, aposto que sra. Coppe ainda sabe como fazer um homem gritar.

- Jesus Bella, agora vou ficar pensando na minha secretaria, fazendo o James da portaria gritar. – ambos rimos dessa vez.

- Por que o James?

- Eu já vi ele encarando a bunda dela.

- Então ela ainda da um caldo. – pisquei e ele riu.

Fizemos mais algumas piadas sobre sua secretaria e o porteiro, mas quando estávamos feitos, Emmett voltou a ficar deprimido encarando o convite.

Um cara chamou do outro lado do balcão. E o deixei por um momento.

- Olá belezinha.

- O que quer? – resmunguei, ele riu, eita já chegou bêbado, isso nunca é bom sinal.

- Você curvada sobre o balcão. – piscou e bufei.

- Sim, isso vai acontecer quando o inferno congelar. Vai querer o que? – vendo que eu não estava de gracinhas, resmungou que queria uma vodca e o servi voltando para Emmett.

Conforme me aproximava, vi que ele me encarava estranhamente. Olhei para o meu top, eu deixei cair alguma coisa? Não está limpo, parei em frente a ele colocando as mãos nos quadris e o homem não tirava os olhos dos meus peitos.

- Hey, olhos aqui em cima. – estalei os dedos na frente da sua cara, ele piscou e em seguida me encarou.

- Você tem uns peitões Bella. – olhei meus peitos com o cenho franzido, não eram tão grandes assim, eram?

- Isso foi um elogio?

- Claro, você é bem gostosa.

- Que porra é essa Emmett?

- Eu estava só contemplando sua ideia.

- Minha ideia?

- Da noiva de mentira.

- AH, e o que... – merda, ele não estava, olhei para seu enorme sorriso e neguei. – Nem pensar.

- Vamos lá Bella, vai ter bebidas de graça, e muita diversão. E tem o casamento, você não gosta?

- Eu amo casamentos. – deixei escapar corando um pouco, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, me ver corar era raro e Emmett sabia muito bem disso.

- Certo, então venha, vai ser divertido.

- Emmett olha pra mim, eu pareço à noiva de alguém? – fiz um gesto para meu corpo, mostrando claramente as tatuagens em meus braços, e minhas roupas curtas, embora eu esperasse que ele concordasse comigo, ele sorriu.

- Você vai ser perfeita Bella, com tatuagens e tudo.

- Isso não vai dar certo Emmett.

- Mas a ideia foi sua.

- Sim, mas... eu não posso ser romântica com você, seria como beijar um irmão, o que é nojento.

- Não precisamos nos beijar.

- Acho que todos vão estranhar se não rolar nenhum beijo.

- Bella, eu sempre fui um cara brincalhão, exatamente como somos, tapas na bunda, contar piadas, eu sou assim quando namoro.

- Você não está a fim de mim né? – perguntei com cautela, ele bufou.

- Bella, como você disse, seria como beijar uma irmã, ew. – ri da sua careta, nunca não ser atraente para um cara foi tão bom.

Emmett era ótimo, e embora não nos encontrássemos fora do bar, eu gostava quando ele vinha, era sempre divertido. Tirando a parte em que ele se embebedava e chorava suas pitangas no meu ouvido.

Mas fazia parte, todo barman é meio psicólogo, só ganhamos menos.

- Eu não sei... – ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem, eu não quero me impor, eu só... bem pensei que éramos amigos.

Merda!

- Emmett, nós somos, mas eu não posso chegar à sua casa e fingir para seus pais e irmãos que sou sua noiva. Vou me sentir uma mentirosa. – ele coçou a nuca.

- Acho que sim, eu só... eu não queria encarar Rosie. E pensei que com uma amiga... – ele me encarou com os olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido, parecia até que ia chorar.

- Emmett...

- Eu entendo Bells irei sozinho mesmo. – ele fungou.

Merda uma fungada de verdade.

- Ok eu vou. – ele sorriu a tristeza sumindo repentinamente.

Ele é bom.

- Você é a melhor Bells.

- Claro, claro. – resmunguei o fazendo rir, fui chamada de novo, e aproveitei para ignorá-lo o resto da noite, o bastardo merecia por me enganar.

Antes de ir trocamos telefones para combinar melhor nossa ida aos pais de Emmett, iríamos em uma semana. Quando ele se foi Kate apareceu ao meu lado batendo sua bunda na minha.

- Aquele é um belo pedaço de homem? – olhei para ela arqueando uma sobrancelha, embora a mulher já estivesse na casa dos 40, ela ainda dava um caldo, loira com grandes olhos azuis, tudo em cima, e claro as tatuagens que cobriam a maior parte do seu corpo, minha "mãe" por assim dizer, arrasava corações por onde passava, e recebia tantas cantadas quanto eu, às vezes até mais.

- Nem pense nisso Kate, ele é só um amigo.

- Puff, um homem daqueles é até pecado ser um amigo. – ri, Emmett era realmente bonito, com os músculos impressionantes e as covinhas, mas não, nem pensar.

- Pode ficar com ele, mas já aviso ele ainda tem um tombo pela ex. – ela fez uma careta.

- Nesse caso, eu passo. Mas se ele tem uma ex, por que estavam trocando telefones?

- Estava me bisbilhotando?

- Claro, o que mais se tem pra fazer em uma segunda a noite? – rolei os olhos.

- Você precisa de um homem.

- Eu sei, mas não tem nenhum homem por aqui que de conta de tudo isso. – fez um gesto para seu corpo e ri.

Mas ela tinha razão.

- Certo, senhorita humildade.

- Essa sou eu. Mas não fuja meu bem, por que estava pegando o telefone do grandão?

- Bem, nós meio que estamos tendo um lance.

- Que tipo de lance?

- Por falar nisso, preciso de folga na próxima semana.

- Um encontro quente? – balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Não, você não me entendeu eu preciso da semana toda de folga. – seu sorriso malicioso me deixou envergonhada, a mulher tem uma mente suja.

- Oh uma semana de perversão.

- Não sua pervertida.

- Vou a um casamento. – toda a alegria saiu do seu rosto.

- Não é o seu né?

- Claro que não, é o da irmã de Emmett. – ela colocou a mão sobre o peito.

- Jesus Bella, não me assuste desse jeito. Você é muito nova para casar.

- Eu casar? – ri, está ai uma coisa que duvido que aconteça tão cedo. – Fique tranquila, não tenho nenhuma pretensão de me casar no momento.

- Graças a Deus! Enfim, você pode ter a semana de folga. Só não entendi uma coisa.

- O que?

- Se não está a fim do grandão, por que vai ao casamento com ele?

- Ah, eu vou ser a noiva falsa dele. – ela me encarou por alguns minutos, depois deu de ombros.

- Divirta-se.

[...]

A semana seguinte passou em um borrão, Emmett havia me ligado um par de vezes para confirmar se eu ainda iria ajudá-lo, o que claro eu iria. Na verdade estava até animada para fingir ser sua noiva, o quão bizarro isso poderia parecer afinal de contas?

Na sexta arrumei minha mala jogando meu único vestido, ele era sexy, preto e curto, perfeito para deixar uma ex soltando fumaça. Joguei alguns jeans, tops, alguns biquínis, Emmett disse que eles tinham uma piscina, e duas camisetas e claro sapatos, um salto vermelho, chinelos e duas sandálias.

Vesti minhas botas pretas sem salto, uma saia jeans curta e uma blusa preta de manga curta, deixei o cabelo solto, passei um batom vermelho, sombra preta e estava pronta. Sim eu arrumei tudo na ultima hora, mas ainda estava em tempo.

Poucos minutos depois Emmett ligou avisando que me esperava em frente ao prédio. Deixei um bilhete para Kate, já havia me despedido dela na noite passada, e como ela não voltou para casa ontem à noite, devia ter saído com algum cara que pudesse dar conta de tudo aquilo.

Rindo peguei minha mala e mochila onde estavam documentos e dinheiro e desci. Ao chegar à rua, Emmett me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha, abriu a porta do taxi para mim, colocou minha mala no porta-malas e voltou para dentro do carro. Assim que o taxi partiu para o aeroporto, o encarei com um sorriso.

- Então tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Absoluta, eu fiquei um pouco na duvida no começo da semana, mas ela me ligou na quarta.

- Sua ex?

- Sim. – resmungou.

- O que ela queria?

- Disse que estava ansiosa para me rever, e está esperando que eu seja seu acompanhante.

- Ta de brincadeira?

- Quem me dera. Mas eu disse a ela que não poderia por que estava levando alguém.

- Oh, ela deve ter ficado puta. – ele riu.

- Muito.

- Disse que eu era sua noiva?

- Não, acha que eu deveria?

- Na verdade foi bom não dizer, vai ser divertido ver a cara dela quando me ver. – pisquei o fazendo rir.

- Você é demoníaca garota.

- Essa sou eu. Há, eu trouxe o anel de noivado que meu pai deu a minha mãe. Está na minha bolsa, posso colocá-lo para parecer mais real.

- Perfeito, eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Sorrimos cúmplices, o taxi finalmente chegou, Emmett pagou, pegou nossas malas e guiou para o embarque. Depois de passar pela segurança, despacharmos as malas, sentamos nos bancos esperando o aviso de embarque. Aproveitei que ainda tínhamos alguns minutos para tirar a prova dos 9.

Agarrei o rosto de Emmett que me encarou um pouco chocado, e esmaguei meus lábios nos dele, experimentei um pouco seus lábios cheios, provando seu gosto, ele descongelou me beijando de volta enfiando a língua em minha boca, experimentei seu sabor enroscando minha língua na dele, vamos admitir, ele beija bem, mas não senti nada, nenhuma faisquinha, nem um estremecimento, nada. Quando nos afastamos ele me encarou com o nariz enrugado.

- O que foi isso?

- Só queria ter certeza.

- Sobre o que?

- Nós.

- E qual a sua conclusão.

- Não vai acontecer. – ele riu.

- O mesmo aqui.

O aviso do nosso voo soou no alto falante, nos levantamos seguindo para o nosso voo.

Emmett me ofereceo o acento na janela, o que me deixou grata, teríamos algumas horas de voo, o avião faria uma conexão com Washington, aproveitei para saber um pouco mais sobre a família dele e ele da minha.

Contei da morte dos meus pais aos 15, e como fui morar com Kate, que é minha madrinha e era muito amiga da minha mãe. A mulher me criou e era minha inspiração, fiz minha primeira tatuagem aos 18, foi meu presente de formatura já que Kate quem pagou. Não fiz faculdade, trabalhava no bar com Kate desde os 18, agora estava com 22.

Emmett me contou de seus pais, Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Seu pai advogado, a mãe dona de casa, muito apaixonados e casados há 28 anos. Tem dois irmãos, Alice e Edward. Edward tem 30, advogado também, a família toda pelo jeito. Edward é um chato, foi tudo que ele disse, ok então.

Já Alice sua irmãzinha é uma menina doce e tímida e louca por Jasper que tem a mesma idade que Emmett, 26 anos, na verdade os dois estudaram juntos, Emmett foi pra Nova York e Jasper Whitlock para Boston e novidade, também se formou advogado, Alice assim que fez 18 foi atrás de Jasper e o fez se apaixonar por ela, ela voltou para Chicago para fazer faculdade, eles tiveram um namoro de poucos meses por que ele já estava perto de se formar, ele voltou para Chicago e estão namorando desde então, há um ano ele a pediu em casamento.

- Eles parecem perfeitos. – murmurei quando ele acabou, ele assentiu.

- Sinto um pouco de inveja deles, no entanto.

- Sim eu sei, sua ex podia ter feito isso.

- Rosie é muito orgulhosa.

- Acho que quando amamos, devemos deixar o orgulho de lado.

- Não Rosalie Hale. – ri, me espreguicei, já estávamos a duas horas conversando, o avião já tinha feito conexão com Washington, e agora faltava pouco.

- Certo. Vou ao banheiro.

Queria esticar um pouco as pernas. Vi ele pegando seu ipod para ouvir musica e caminhei para o corredor, a porta estava fechada sinalizando que tinha alguém, encostei-me à parede enquanto esperava, quando senti um arrepio, virei para o lado e minha boca quase caiu aberta ao ver o homem me encarando.

E vamos dizer que ele encarava com a boca aberta minhas tatuagens, em outras circunstâncias eu teria rido, mas estava ocupada demais babando no homem sexy usando um terno escuro.

Ele tinha ombros largos, e era muito alto, seu terno de corte perfeito mostrava que o homem ficava bem de terno e com certeza melhor ainda sem ele. Subi para seu rosto e quase gemi, vai ser bonito assim lá em casa. Ele tinha lindos olhos verdes, lábios carnudos e uma mandíbula que, meu senhor, estava pedindo uma lambida, seu cabelo era uma confusão cobre e meus dedos se contraíram para tocá-los.

A porta do banheiro se abrindo chamou nossa atenção e ambos olhamos para o cara que saia, o homem arregalou um pouco os olhos nas minhas tatuagens, mais saiu rapidamente murmurando um com licença.

Agora eu e a perfeição em forma de homem, estávamos sozinhos no pequeno corredor, voltei a encará-lo e ele engoliu em seco passando sua mão grande pelo cabelo, se a mão era grande, será que o resto também?

- Hmmm, a senhorita vai usar? – resmungou, sua voz sexy fez minha calcinha umedecer, mordi o lábio olhando para os lados.

Que se dane.

Sorrindo fui até ele agarrando sua mão, ele arregalou os olhos, mas ficou em silêncio me seguindo para o banheiro, o empurrei para dentro, trancando a porta e o empurrando contra a mesma.

- Senhorita... – engasgou, mas colei meu corpo no dele com um sorriso travesso.

- Você é muito gostoso. – gemi passando as mãos por seu peito, ele arregalou os olhos, ri me ajoelhando e abrindo suas calças, se antes seus olhos estavam arregalados, agora pareciam que iam saltar da sua cara.

_Foda-se! Eu ia me dar bem._

* * *

_N/A: Olaaaaa meu povo pervooo_

_como sou divaaa e vocês divasticas to dando meu presente de natal adiantado \o/_

_Postando primeirissimooo cap da tattobella perva e diva so pra vcs *.*_

_Quem adorou esse primeiro ca?_

_Essa Bella é diva ne_

_e perva kkkkk_

_eca foi nojento escrever esse beijo Emm e Bella blargh :x_

_Mas foi necessario_

_agora quem sera esse estranho que que a bella agarrou? ganha um doce quem acertar kkkkk_

_agora vou me preparar pro natal e vocês vao comentar_

_Um feliz Natal meu povo pervo que estejam rodeados da familia e de presentes *.*_

_e um ano novo divasticooo q__ue o proximo seja tao maravilhoso quanto esse_

_bjsss partiu fuçar os presentes de baixo da arvore *.*_

_._

_N/B: Foda-se pq esa vai se dar muito mal! Só quero ver onde é que essa confusão toda vai parar kkkkkkkk Bella sua abusadaaa kkkkkkkk_

_Mas sério... Já sabemos quem é o homem de terno, então meio que é compreensível kkkk_

_Quem gostou vai comentar \O/_

_Bjus da Leh e sejam bem vinda a Bella tatuada, a mais nova loucura da Senhorita Paula Hale! *-*_


	2. Foda-se! Eu estou fodida!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_2 - Foda-se! Eu estou fodida!_**

_- Senhorita... – engasgou, mas colei meu corpo no dele com um sorriso travesso._

_- Você é muito gostoso. – gemi passando as mãos por seu peito, ele arregalou os olhos, ri me ajoelhando e abrindo suas calças, se antes seus olhos estavam arregalados, agora pareciam que iam saltar da sua cara._

Empurrei suas calças para baixo junto com sua boxer preta e gemi, ele era grande e grosso, sorte a minha, passei o nariz por seu pau semi ereto, apreciando ver ele endurecendo com meu toque, não demorou nada para ele ficar muito duro, lambi a ponta apreciando o gosto salgado, embora muitas mulheres não gostavam, eu gosto de chupar pau, ainda mais um assim tão bonito.

Longo, grosso, suave com a ponta em forma de cogumelo, esse é um pau que merece ser chupado, rindo dos meus pensamentos chupei a cabecinha, ouvi um som estrangulado, olhei para cima e o cara me encarava com a boca aberta. Sorri o tomando mais na boca sem deixar de olhá-lo, agarrei a base o movendo enquanto o tomava mais da metade, ele jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo roucamente, o som foi direto para minha boceta fazendo meu clitóris latejar e minha calcinha encharcar.

O suguei por mais algum tempo o sentindo vazar um pouco na ponta e aproveitei para sugar seu pré-gozo, o cara gemia alto e afastei meus lábios beijando a pontinha.

- Shiii, não queremos ser pegos. – ele piscou algumas vezes em seguida assentiu.

Sorrindo beijei seu pau, e enfiei a mão entre meus seios pegando a camisinha de emergência, Kate que me ensinou a sempre carregar uma, a mulher era esperta e precavida, ele me olhou surpreso, sorri rasgando o pacote e deslizei o preservativo por seu pau maravilhoso.

Quando ele estava coberto dei mais um beijinho na ponta e me levantei, ficando de costas ergui minha saia até minha cintura ficando a bunda a mostra e afastei minha calcinha, olhei para trás.

- Me fode.

Ele engasgou olhando para minha bunda, mordi o lábio quando ele a agarrou apertando minha carne.

- Porra. – gemeu e empinei mais, sua mão deslizou entre minhas pernas e quase cai quando ele empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim.

- Sim... – engasguei rebolando em sua mão.

- Você está molhada? – sua voz saiu meio roca meio gemendo e fiquei mais molhada, meu clitóris pulsava por atenção também.

- Chupar seu pau me deixou pingando. – ele grunhiu retirando seus dedos e agarrou minha calcinha dando um puxão que a fez se arrebentar, Jesus isso foi quente.

- Foda-se vou arregaçar sua boceta. – rosnou encostando-se a mim, suspirei ao sentir a ponta do seu pau separando meus lábios da boceta, a abrindo.

- Oh... – ambos suspiramos conforme ele entrava lentamente em mim, alargando minha boceta com seu pau grosso.

- Porra você é apertada.

- Me arregaça como prometeu. – gemi, empinando a bunda, ele agarrou meus quadris e com um grunhido empurrou todo seu pau.

Mordi o lábio para não gritar quando o senti todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo tão completamente.

Arfei quando ele se afastou retirando seu pau e voltando novamente com força, cada terminação nervosa dentro de mim acordava com cada investida dele, ambos gemíamos com suas metidas. Minha boceta parecia um rio babando no seu pau, e o som dele entrando e saindo de mim estava me deixando louca.

Querendo gozar levei a mão entre minhas pernas provocando meu clitóris, ele deve ter notado, pois gemeu e suas investidas ficaram mais urgentes. Ele empurrava seu pau rápido e forte, grunhindo baixinho, não demorou muito para minha boceta se contrair apertando seu membro.

- Porra... – ele gritou empurrando seu pau com um pouco de dificuldade, pois eu estava mais apertada.

Consegui sentir seu pau ficando mais grosso e duro dentro de mim, e quando ele empurrou com força atingindo aquele lugar especial eu vim com força sendo seguida por ele.

Senti sua cabeça nas minhas costas enquanto ele respirava com força, eu estava na mesma situação, minhas pernas estavam bambas, quando me senti um pouco mais refeita empinei a bunda para empurrá-lo, ele se afastou e seu pau deslizou para fora de mim, o que foi uma lastima.

Abaixei minha saia e peguei um pouco de papel, me limpei, me virei para enfrentá-lo, ele tirou o preservativo o jogando no lixo e vestindo as calças, sorri tocando no seu peito.

- Você foi incrível, muito obrigada.

- Hmmmm, a senhorita também. – murmurou, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e eu queria mordê-lo, mas eu precisava voltar antes que Emmett viesse me procurar.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ele assentiu freneticamente se afastando da porta, rindo comecei a abri-la, mas parei me voltando para ele, agarrei sua grava para ele abaixar até minha altura e lambi sua mandíbula, ele grunhiu baixinho.

O soltei e com um ultimo suspiro sai.

Voltei para meu assento parando quando vi a aeromoça quase enfiando os peitos na cara de Emmett, escondi o sorriso e fiquei séria, fui até eles parando atrás dela cruzei os braços e bati o pé para chamar a atenção deles. Ambos se voltaram para mim, a aeromoça parecia um pouco assustada, já Emmett sorriu.

- Oi amor, você demorou. – arqueei uma sobrancelha olhando a aeromoça de cima a baixo, era uma ruiva peituda, era gostosa, mas Emmett não parecia muito interessado.

- Vejo que teve companhia enquanto eu estava fora.

- Hmmm, senhora... – ela olhava entre Emmett e eu sem saber o que fazer.

- Vic só estava sendo atenciosa, perguntando se eu não precisava de nada.

- E você precisa? – ele riu.

- Não no momento.

- Sim senhor. – ela correu para longe e ri sentando no meu lugar, ele se juntou a mim.

- Obrigada.

- Não a achou atraente?

- Ela era gostosa, mas eu não quero transar em um banheiro de avião, muito obrigada.

- Por que não? É divertido.

- Divertido... – ele parou de falar dando uma boa olhada em mim, com certeza eu estava um pouco descabelada e corada e com cara de bem fodida, o que na verdade eu fui. – O que você aprontou Isabella?

- Ah meu amigo coisas muito interessantes e proibidas para menores. – pisquei e ele riu.

- Deus! No banheiro do avião? Com quem?

- Não faço ideia, mas ele era gostoso demais. E sabia os movimentos. – movi as sobrancelhas.

- Movimentos?

- É os movimentos para fazer uma mulher feliz. – pisquei novamente e ele gargalhou.

- Você é uma pervertida. – dei de ombros.

- Nunca neguei isso.

- Só espero que não seja um conhecido. – ri.

- Duvido muito, estamos em um avião indo para Chicago, duvido que veja esse cara novamente.

O que é uma pena, pois adoraria vê-lo novamente, vê-lo e fodê-lo é claro.

[...]

O taxi parou em frente a uma grande casa, sério linda mesmo, naquele estilo clássica, com muitas janelas de dois andares, a casa do sonho americano, tinha até cerquinha branca em volta da casa.

- Você cresceu aqui?

- Sim. – ele falou enquanto tirava as malas do taxi. Assim que o carro partiu, ele se virou pra mim. – Pronta?

Esfreguei meu dedo onde estava o anel que fora da minha mãe, respirei fundo.

- Tão pronta como uma mulher pode estar sem calcinha. – Emmett gargalhou.

Ele achou absolutamente hilário que o cara do banheiro tenha rasgado a minha calcinha, na verdade eu ri também imaginando se ele saiu do banheiro com ela. Pelo menos ele tinha uma lembrança de mim.

- Vamos entrar. – caminhamos juntos para a entrada, mas antes que alcancemos a portaa mesma se abriu, uma mulher baixa com cabelos cor mel e bonitos olhos verdes apareceu. Ela soltou um guincho e correu para nós, Emmett largou as malas e a pegou a erguendo no ar.

- Mamãe.

- Meu bebê. – ela chorou apertando a vida fora dele, ri baixinho, ela parece ter ouvido, pois bateu em seu ombro e ele a soltou a colocando no chão.

- Mãe essa é Isabella Swan, minha noiva. – ela guinchou novamente, seus olhos passando entre nós, e se concentrando mais de uma vez em minhas tatuagens.

- Prazer sra. Cullen. – estiquei a mão e ela veio me abraçar.

- Me chame de Esme, é um prazer Isabella.

- Hmmm, me chame de Bella.

- Bella, combina com você. Mas... noivos? – olhei para Emmett com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu já tinha arrumado anel de noivado e dado a ideia, agora era com ele, é sua família meu chapa se vira. Ele com certeza entendeu meu olhar, pois olhou para sua mãe com um sorriso, com certeza o mesmo que usava para sair de encrencas.

- Mamãe, foi uma coisa meio de impulso, sinto não tê-la avisado antes. Mas eu tinha que agir rápido ou outro roubaria Bella de mim. – ela suspirou.

- Oh ok. Enfim, depois vocês me contam como e quando tudo aconteceu. Venham para dentro, todos estão com saudades.

- Já estão todos ai? – ele pegou as malas no chão, e seguimos sua mãe para a casa.

- Sim, exceto por Edward. Ele teve que fazer uma viagem rápida para Washington, volta hoje.

Ele assentiu, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. Ao entrarmos na casa, suspirei, era tão impressionante por dentro como por fora. Muito bem decorada com aquele ar aconchegante, logo no hall de entrada havia uma escada para o andar de cima, Emmett parou antes que entrássemos mais.

- Hey mãe, vou colocar as malas no meu quarto, leve Bella para conhecer o pessoal. – olhei em pânico para Emmett, mas ele só sorriu, quando sua mãe agarrou meu braço.

- Claro querido.

Filho da...

Eu não vou xingar essa mulher adorável. Mas vai ter volta.

Rindo ele subiu pela escada e Esme me fez um pequeno tour, passamos pelo hall e ela apontou para a enorme sala de jantar, uma grande cozinha, havia um escritório e a sala, ao chegarmos nela, todos pararam de falar me encarando.

Senti meu rosto esquentar, havia dois homens, um loiro com olhos azuis, pela descrição e pela idade imaginei ser o pai de Emmett, e embora parecendo estar na faixa dos quarenta ele era bonitão, bem charmoso, o outro era mais jovem, na idade de Emmett, com certeza era Jasper, bonito também, alto de ombros largos cabelo e olhos dourados.

A moça com certeza a noiva, os mesmos olhos de Esme, mas seu cabelo era preto como o de Emmett, bem cumprido e liso, ela tinha feições miúdas que lhe davam uma aura delicada e doce.

- Pessoal essa é Isabella Swan, ela é noiva de Emmett. – antes me olhavam com curiosidade, agora com confusão.

- Noiva? Mas pensei... – seu pai começou, mas parou pigarreando e notei que Esme o olhava incisivamente. – É um prazer Isabella.

- Só Bella, Sr. Cullen.

- Me chame de Carlisle querida.

- Olá Bella. – Jasper, acho me cumprimentou com um sorriso, a irmãzinha de Emmett me encarava com o narizinho enrugado e parecendo um pouco chateada com a minha presença.

Isso não é bom.

Acenei para ele timidamente e me voltei para a noiva.

- Parabéns pelo casamento. Deve estar ansiosa.

- Sim, obrigada Isabella. – fez questão de dizer meu nome e contive um gemido.

Nada bom.

De repente som de passos pisando duro se juntou a nós, todos olhamos em direção a entrada, Emmett surgiu parecendo realmente irritado, mal abri a boca, notei o por que.

Atrás dele, o seguindo havia uma loira deslumbrante, cabelos longos com cachos, olhos azuis, corpão, me senti até um pouco intimidada por ela, mas passou, ela podia ser gostosona, mas eu também sou.

Emmett se apressou até mim me abraçando pela cintura, a loira parou abruptamente olhando entre nós com o cenho franzido.

- Quem é essa Emmett?

- Minha noiva, Bella. – ela me olhou de cima a baixo e riu.

- Isso é alguma piada?

- Eu não vejo ninguém rindo Rosalie. – ela bufou e respirando fundo tentei encarnar minha puta interior.

- Ah essa é a Rosalie, mozão? – Emmett me apertou mais em seus braços dando um beijo em meu cabelo.

- Ela mesma. – ri baixinho.

- Oh... por um momento eu tinha me preocupado, mas agora está tudo bem. – falei com uma voz doce, seus olhos se estreitaram.

- O que quer dizer? – ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e suspirei afastando um pelinho da minha blusa.

- Ah nada demais, só achava que eu teria uma rival quando viesse, mas te olhando bem, da pra ver que não é grande coisa.

- Sua pu...

- Rosalie, precisamos conversar. – Alice guinchou antes que ela terminasse a frase, indo até a loira agarrou seu braço a puxando para longe, rindo enterrei o rosto no peito de Emmett e ganhei outro beijo no cabelo.

- Então, estão com fome? – Esme falou de repente, os homens grunhiram.

- Eu poderia comer, só preciso me refrescar um pouco.

- Claro querida, vá em frente, estamos esperando Edward mesmo.

- Ok, obrigada Esme. Foi um prazer conhecer todos. – murmurei e Emmett me levou para o andar de cima.

Ele apontou as portas, mostrando o quarto de Alice, o dos seus pais, a sala de musica e uma escadinha que levava para o sótão que era o antigo quarto de Edward. Ele tinha seu próprio apartamento, somente Alice ainda morava com os pais, mas Esme se recusava a se desfazer dos quartos dos filhos.

Isso era doce.

Ao entrarmos no quarto de Emmett, não foi surpresa ao ver pôsteres de esportes, uma cama gigante e mais a velha parafernália de adolescente. Típico quarto masculino.

- Quarto legal.

- Obrigada.

Deitei na sua cama olhando para o teto e comecei a rir, havia um pôster enorme de uma loira só de calcinha com mega peitos, Emmett deitou ao meu lado olhando a imagem.

- Bons tempos.

- Você é muito pervertido.

- Diz à mulher que agarrou um desconhecido no avião.

- Ah Emmett, se você visse o homem teria feito o mesmo.

- Que isso mulher. – ri me virando de lado e ele fez o mesmo.

- O que ela fez? – ele grunhiu, com certeza sabendo de quem eu estava falando.

- Me esperava no quarto nua. – ri. – Não é engraçado Bella.

- Desculpe. – respirei fundo ficando séria. – Então o que aconteceu?

- Primeiro eu quase tive uma sincope, depois fiquei excitado, mas depois joguei suas roupas nela e sai do quarto para ela se vestir, quando ela disse que estava decente, entrei de novo deixei nossas malas e sai, ela me seguiu.

- Ela com certeza te quer de volta.

- É o que parece, e eu a quero de volta, mas...

- Eu sei.

- Sabe? – sorri.

- Claro, você a quer, mas você também quer um pedido de desculpas, afinal ela o feriu.

- Isso. A propósito, você foi perfeita lá embaixo. – rimos.

- A cara dela foi ótima.

- Mozão é? – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e suspirei.

- Você prefere bebê?

- Não mozão é perfeito. Mas agora você precisa de um apelido também.

- Oh não, odeio apelidos.

- Pithukinha?

- Nem pensar...

- Bombonzinho?

- Eu já disse...

- Docinho?

- Nenhuma chance no infer...

- Sexy?

Eu sou sexy, podia me acostumar com esse.

- Hmmm, melhor. – ele sorriu.

- Ok, sexy, vamos descer e enfrentar a fera.

- Claro, mas eu realmente preciso colocar uma calcinha.

Rindo ele saiu do quarto, peguei minha mala a colocando sobre a cama, escolhi uma nova calcinha, a vesti rapidamente e sai do quarto, Emmett me guiou de volta para a sala.

Ao chegarmos, vi Esme agarrada a alguém, todos os outros estavam sentados, inclusive Rosalie que estava ao lado da noiva cochichando algo, Emmett havia dito que ela era a dama de honra ou madrinha eu acho, então ela devia ser muito amiga de Alice.

- Ah meu bebê.

- Mãe, você me viu ontem. – ele murmurou, sua voz abafada pelo abraço esmagador de Esme, ri baixinho, mas meu riso os fez se afastar, meu riso morreu e gelei quando os intensos olhos verdes do homem caíram em mim.

Agarrei o braço de Emmett ficando as unhas em sua pele, ele me olhou um pouco preocupado, mas antes que falasse, sua mãe falou.

- Olhe Edward, essa é a noiva de Emmett. – os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

- Noiva? – ele guinchou olhando entre mim e Emmett.

Oh merda.

De todos os homens do mundo, eu tinha que foder justo o irmão de Emmett.

_Foda-se! Eu estou fodida!_

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo \o/**

**Eu ameiii os coments no primeiro cap *.***

**Essa Bella É O CARA ne kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ela é diva demais, adoroo ela *.***

**Quem achou quente o encontro no banheiro do avião, levanta a mão \o/ rsrsr**

**Edward não teve nem chance ne rsrs**

**Alguém**** mais quer esganar a Rosie? Ela merece um chacoalhões ne u.u**

**Agora o que será que Edward vai fazer ao notar que foi agarrado pela noiva do irmão Oo?**

**O que vcs acham?**

**Vou postar o proximo na segunda ;)**

**Bora comentar povo \o/**

**bjss e fuiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Fodida sim, mas bem fodida pq né? Sem comentários pra essa Bella depravada... kkkkkkkkkkk Ela acabando com a raça da Rosalie foi o melhor ashausahsuashu**

**quem gostou vai comentar bastante \O/**

**Bjus da Leh ^^**


	3. Foda-se! Bem na melhor parte

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_3 - Foda-se! Bem na melhor parte._**

_- Noiva? – ele guinchou olhando entre mim e Emmett._

_Oh merda._

_De todos os homens do mundo, eu tinha que foder justo o irmão de Emmett._

- Noiva? – Edward repetiu ainda olhando confuso entre nós, Esme começou a ficar preocupada com seu filho.

- Edward você está bem?

- Noivos. – sussurrou começando a ficar pálido.

- Acho que ele precisa de água.

- Ou se sentar um pouco. – todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas Edward só conseguia olhar para mim.

- Bella o que está acontecendo? – Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido, vi os olhos de Edward se estreitarem, me apressei em agarrar a mão de Emmett e o puxei para um pouco longe do povo que rodeava Edward.

- Emmett ele é o cara do avião.

- Quem?

- Edward.

- Que Edward?

- Seu irmão. – Emmett riu.

- Bella não seja absurda, meu irmão Edward, o chatonildo, nunca faria sexo em um banheiro de avião. Sem contar que ele nem estava em um avião.

- Ele não tinha ido para Washington?

- Bem... sim.

- E nosso avião não fez conexão com Washington?

- Mas... mas... – ele olhou rapidamente para Edward, este nos encarava com curiosidade, rapidamente Emmett voltou a me olhar. – Puta merda, Edward sério?

- Sério. O que vamos fazer?

- Nós?

- Lógico, você é o noivo corno.

- Porra. – grunhiu.

- Eu sei.

- O que faremos agora, dizemos a verdade?

- Tudo bem aqui? – Rosalie apareceu sorrindo sensualmente e tocando Emmett.

Emmett olhou um pouco ansioso entre nós duas e bufei. Eu prometi ajuda meu amigo, com Edward eu lidaria depois.

- Claro, mozão e eu estávamos discutindo um assunto super importante.

- E posso saber qual é? – sorri maliciosamente.

- Se quer mesmo saber, estávamos em duvida se era certo ou não transar na casa dos seus pais. Eu sou muito a favor, e você mozão? – Emmett me deu um olhar agradecido.

- Embora eu tinha minhas duvidas, acho que está certa sexy.

Rosalie grunhiu e saiu de perto de nós.

- Obrigada. – ele sussurrou e fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei sua bochecha.

- Sempre grandão. – ouvi um grunhido e quando olhei pra frente Edward estava do nosso lado, e não parecia feliz.

- Hey mano, como vai? – Emmett sorriu abraçando o irmão, Edward o abraçou, mas sem deixar de me encarar.

- Bem, um pouco chocado na verdade. – Emmett se afastou e olhou para o irmão fingindo inocência.

- Sobre o que?

- Noiva? – Emmett riu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Olhe para ela Edward, se eu não tomasse uma atitude outro a roubaria de mim. – Edward estreitou os olhos para mim e corei.

- Hmmm. Você está absolutamente certo. Mas...

- O que?

- E Rosalie? – Emmett deu de ombros.

- Ela me largou, eu segui em frente. Enfim, me deixa apresentá-los formalmente.

Sim, formalmente, por que no sentido físico o conhecia bem demais.

- Edward, essa é Isabella Swan.

- Bella. – murmurei esticando a mão, ele estreitou os olhos novamente, mas agarrou minha mão dando um aperto forte antes de me puxar para seus braços.

- Me de um abraço Bella, bem vinda à família. – murmurou e nervosamente o abracei, ele encostou a boca no meu ouvido. – A senhorita tem algumas explicações a dar. – falou baixinho e o afastei.

- Obrigada Edward, eu...

- Vamos comer. – a mãe de Emmett interrompeu, todos começaram a segui-la para a sala de jantar, Emmett agarrou minha mão para me levar, vi Edward cerrar os dentes.

Hehe ele está com ciúmes.

- Qual a graça? – Emmett sussurrou ao ver que eu sorria.

- Seu irmão.

- Mulher, achei que ele ia me esganar e te roubar.

- Eu não me oporia a ser roubada por ele.

- Ainda não acredito que ficou com ele. Tipo, eu nunca imaginei Edward sendo tão ousado. Ele é tão... chato.

- Ele não me pareceu nada chato. – pisquei.

Emmett me puxou para sentar ao seu lado, e nem reparei onde os outros sentaram, por que de frente para mim estava Edward, e ele não me parecia nada feliz.

Tentei me focar na comida, que havia aos montes pela mesa, Emmett fez um prato gigante para si, e o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ele só riu, me servi também e fiquei encarando meu prato, mas meus olhos sempre acabavam indo para Edward que me encarava com intensidade.

Isso não ia acabar bem.

Tentei ignorá-lo e me concentrar na conversa em torno da mesa, mas eles só falavam sobre o casamento, embora eu gostasse de ir a casamentos, planejamentos eram chatos como o inferno.

- Bella pode ficar com Emmett, e Rosie com Edward, Alice. – Esme falou, e parei de ignorar o assunto e me concentrei na conversa.

- Mas Ângela...

- Ela está grávida amor, sabe que ela está fugindo disso desde que você a coagiu a ser uma das suas damas de honra.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas Rosie é muito alta, vai ficar estranho ela com Edward. Isabella pode ficar com Edward. – o dito Edward engasgou com a água que tomava, Jasper lhe deu alguns tapas nas costas.

- Está bem cara?

- Sim, sim. Se... se eu vou ficar com Isabella, com quem Rosalie vai ficar? – ele perguntou encarando Alice que sorriu maliciosamente.

- Com Emmett é claro. – todos ficaram em silêncio, Rosalie sorria cúmplice para Alice.

Filha da...

Eu não vou xingar Esme.

Mas a sacana queria juntar Rosie e Emmett.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia... – começou Emmett, mas sorri colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem mozão, devemos fazer o possível para o casamento de sua irmã ser perfeito. – ele me olhou atentamente, mas assentiu beijando minha testa.

- Ok. – olhei para Alice que me encarava com a boca aberta.

- A comida está maravilhosa Esme, há tempos não comia tão bem.

- Obrigada meu bem. Sua mãe não cozinha?

- Hmmm ela faleceu há alguns anos, meus pais na verdade, acidente de carro. Fui criada por minha tia Kate.

- Eu sinto muito querida. – todos murmuraram que sentiam e dei de ombros.

- Tem um tempo já, mas obrigada. Infelizmente Kate é péssima cozinheira, e eu não sou muito boa também.

- Ah eu posso lhe ensinar algumas coisinhas. – ela ofereceu.

- Eu adoraria. – Esme sorriu brilhantemente.

- Então, como vocês se conheceram? – ela perguntou e olhei para Emmett, pensei em inventar alguma historia boba, mas era melhor ir com a verdade, é menos complicado, e como Emmett me encarava sem dizer nada, me voltei para Esme sorrindo.

- No bar.

- Vocês frequentam o mesmo bar? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Não, eu trabalho em um bar. Ele é da minha tia.

- Você é uma garçonete? – Rosalie falou com deboche e ri.

- Deus não, eu sou um perigo com uma bandeja. Eu estou mais para barman, eu sei fazer aqueles drinks complicados.

- Como naquele filme do Tom Cruise? – Alice perguntou e ri.

- É eu até sei fazer aqueles truques. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu, Rosalie bufou ao seu lado, Alice se apressou em ficar séria.

- Isso é, diferente. – murmurou Carlisle. – Emmett você frequenta muito esse bar? – seu pai parecia um pouco desaprovador, Emmett rolou os olhos.

- As vezes pai, bem agora com mais frequência. Eu fui até lá com os caras do trabalho para uma cerveja depois do expediente, mas depois que conheci Bella, eu comecei a ir para admirar ela, e ficar de olho nos bêbados espertinhos. – gargalhei.

Se eu realmente namorasse Emmett, uma olhada nele, os bêbados manteriam as cantadas para si mesmo.

- Você faz um trabalho incrível mozão. – pisquei e ele riu.

- Mãe, estou cansado da viagem, vou me recolher mais cedo. – Edward falou abruptamente se levantando, todos o olhamos, mas ele nem esperou por resposta, se foi antes que Esme ou qualquer um dissessem algo.

Emmett me olhou um pouco preocupado, me inclinei para ele, falando para que só ele ouvisse.

- Falarei com ele mais tarde. – ele assentiu.

O resto do jantar seguiu sem problemas, voltaram a falar do casamento, conversa essa que se estendeu para a sala enquanto Esme servia café, depois de tomar o meu e cansada da viagem, disse a Emmett que iria tomar um banho.

Ele assentiu e ficou falando com sua família, enquanto eu subi. Mal subi meio lance de escada agarraram meu braço, olhei para baixo e Rosalie me encarava com ódio.

- Sim? – perguntei me desvencilhando, ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Escuta aqui vadia, Emmett é meu. – ri alto.

- Hmmm, ele deixou de ser seu querida, quando você o chutou.

- Eu não chutei, eu só quis dar um tempo, eu não esperava que ele fosse embora.

- Ah claro, você queria que ele se arrastasse aos seus pés e fizesse todas as suas vontades. – ela abriu e fechou a boca e bufei. – Escute bem querida, Emmett é um cara incrível, e você foi à única que o afastou, agora se o quiser de volta, vai ter que fazer mais do que ficar pelada no quarto dele.

Ela ficou vermelha e bufou antes de se virar e descer.

Rolei os olhos, e voltei a subir.

Ao chegar ao corredor dos quartos, antes de entrar no quarto de Emmett vi a escada para o quarto de Edward.

Ir ou não ir?

Que se dane.

Rindo fui em direção ao quarto dele, subi as escadas e bati na porta. Ouvi um murmúrio e em seguida a porta se abriu, ele me encarou com a boca aberta, sorrindo o empurrei do caminho e entrei no quarto, o ouvi fechar a porta, mas estava curiosa sobre seu antigo quarto.

Por ser no sótão o piso assim como as paredes eram de madeira, o teto não era muito alto, só o suficiente para Edward ficar em pé, uns centímetros mais alto, Emmett não devia vir muito aqui, o quarto era espaçoso, com uma grande cama, uma escrivaninha e varias prateleiras, havia alguns livros nelas, mas não estavam todas cheias.

Emmett disse que Edward tinha seu apartamento, então deviam estar lá. Havia também duas portas que deviam ser closet e banheiro. Muito legal.

- Legal o seu quarto. – murmurei finalmente me virando para ele.

Edward olhou em volta e de volta para mim.

- Eu gosto.

- Por que o seu quarto é no sótão? Não se sente excluído?

- Não... quando eu estava com uns 10 anos, me sentia um pouco de fora com os novos filhos deles, então Carlisle arrumou esse lugar pra mim.

- Filhos deles?

- Emmett não contou? Carlisle não é meu pai, quando minha mãe casou com ele, eu já tinha dois anos.

- Não ele não mencionou. – ficamos em silêncio nos encarando, até ele suspirar se afastando da porta e vindo para perto de mim.

- O que quer aqui Isabella?

- Bella, eu prefiro.

- Bella, então. O que você quer?

- Eu... – eu fiquei em uma perda de palavras, eu devia contar a ele a verdade? E se ele não aceitasse e contasse a todos a verdade, eu não podia fazer isso com Emmett.

Ele precisava da minha ajuda.

- O que? – ele perguntou por fim, cansado do meu silêncio.

- Você ficou com a minha calcinha? – sério Bella?

A cara dele ficou muito vermelha e sorri.

Oh ele ficou.

- Eu, hmmm, bem... – rindo me aproximando dele e passei a mão por seu peito, ele estava de camisa branca com as mangas arregaçadas e calça social.

- Então ficou com ela. Guardou de recordação?

- Não... eu... – ele gaguejou e me inclinei para ele enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Hmmm, ele tem um cheiro bom. E o gosto, lembrei quando o lambi e queria novamente.

- Você o que Edward?

- Eu não acho... – ele começou, mas engasgou quando lambi sua pele.

O gosto era melhor que o cheiro.

- Não acha? – me afastei um pouco para encará-lo, ele grunhiu e para minha completa surpresa me agarrou me beijando.

Ow!

Seus lábios generosos esmagaram os meus, com força e determinação, e ao contrario de quando eu beijei Emmett no aeroporto, quando Edward moveu seus lábios contra os meus, eu estava em chamas.

Agarrei Edward chupando seus lábios entre os meus, ele gemeu e empurrei minha língua em sua boca. A movi contra a sua, chupando e provando seu gosto, Edward fazia o mesmo, me beijando, me devorando.

Senti meu corpo se mover e quando vi estava deitada na cama com ele sobre mim. Ofeguei ao sentir sua ereção crescer entre nós, minha calcinha era uma causa perdida, eu estava encharcada só com seus beijos e suas mãos, que pareciam estar em toda parte.

Sua boca se afastou da minha, quando respirar pareceu necessário, mas em seguida seus lábios estavam em mim, lambendo e chupando minha garganta, grunhi arqueando contra ele, meus seios se esfregaram contra seu peito e sua ereção entre minhas pernas.

Começamos a nos esfregar entre beijos e toques, mas eu queria sentir sua pele na minha. Com um pouco de dificuldade comecei a desabotoar sua camiseta, ele notou o que eu fazia, e se afastando se livrou dela.

Eu rapidamente joguei a minha longe, quando Edward encarou meu peito nu gemeu, e em vez de me beijar enterrou o rosto entre meus seios. Suspirei agarrando seu cabelo, ele começou a distribuir beijos e lambidas pelos meus seios, ate chegar aos mamilos que ele chupou mordiscando em seguida.

Eu me contorcia em baixo dele, querendo algum atrito, querendo senti-lo dentro de mim de novo. Levei a mão para sua ereção, ele gemeu contra meu peito quando o acariciei sobre a calça.

- Sim... – ofegou e gemi já abrindo suas calças quando ouve uma batida na porta.

Ambos congelamos.

- Edward posso entrar? – gemi ao reconhecer a voz de Esme.

_Foda-se! Bem na melhor parte._

* * *

_N/A: Oieeee povo pervoo postando na NITE e pelo cel pq o notebook ta muito longe e nao sinto os meus pes kkkkk_

_Serio fiz faxina de fim de ano com.a familia toda e passei um mundo de roupa estou morrida_

_Nem vou falar do cap sei que ta FODASTICO e se tao lendo minhas notas vao concordar comigo e comentar kkkk_

_Enfim FELIZ ANO NOVO POVO amoo todas e nos vemos ano que vem ou seja la pela sexta kkkkk_

_Agora me vou_

_Mas antes vou subir no banquinho pra dizer que no dia que eu vencer as eleiçoes pra Presidente eu vou proibir passar roupa u.u, todp mundo vai viver com roupa amassada, entao votem em mim \o/_

_Deixa eu ir que acho que nao sinto meus pes kkk_

_Ate ano que vem pervaiada e meninos que leem escondidos ;)_

_*vambora banquinho vc precisa me fazer uma massagem nos pes u.u_

_._

_N/B: KKKKKKKKKKKKKK Esme empatadora de fodas! kkkk_

_Só acho que a Bella devia contar a verdade pro Edward logo pra evitar uma confusão maior ainda ashashuahsuas_

_Quem gostou vai comentar \O/_

_Bjus Leh ^^_


	4. Foda-se! Eu amo esse grunhido

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_4 - Foda-se! Eu amo esse grunhido._**

- Sim... – ofegou e gemi já abrindo suas calças quando ouve uma batida na porta.

Ambos congelamos.

- Edward posso entrar? – gemi ao reconhecer a voz de Esme.

- NÃO! – ele gritou, rindo corri a pegar minha blusa e me enfiei de baixo da sua cama e me vesti, o ouvi respirando fundo algumas vezes, com certeza acalmando a ereção.

Quando estava mais controlado, eu imagino, foi ate a porta.

- Edward, como você está?

- Só cansado.

- Tem certeza? Você pareceu meio...

- Meio o que?

- Eu não sei, não o seu normal.

Ri baixinho.

- Estou bem mãe, sério. Me deixei descansar amanhã estarei no meu normal. – ela bufou.

- Eu gosto quando você fica mais emocional, mesmo que seja um pouco estranho.

- Emocional?

- Bem sim, você sabe, você é tão sério às vezes, como um velho.

- Poxa obrigada mãe. – ela riu.

- Eu adoro meu filho com espírito velho, mas lembre-se que você ainda é jovem, viva um pouco.

- Claro mãe. – ouvi mais alguns barulhos e a porta fechando, e em seguida Edward e olhava embaixo da cama.

- Pode sair.

- Me ajude. – ele esticou a mão e a agarrei me esgueirando para fora, ele me encarou com um suspiro.

- Eu... eu sinto por te atacar.

- Eu gosto de ser atacada. – pisquei. – Na verdade se quiser me atacar um pouco mais... – me aproximei, mas ele deu um passo para trás.

- Não Isabella, você é noiva do meu irmão.

- Hmmm, ok, se é assim que vai ser. Boa noite Edward. – já ia me afastar quando ele agarrou meu pulso.

- Você faz isso direto.

- Isso o que?

- Trair Emmett?

- Não.

- Então...

- Você foi especial Edward. Eu não pude evitar te agarrar. – ele me encarou chocado, e aproveitei para dar um beijinho nele e sai do quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto de Emmett, ele já estava lá.

- Bella onde estava?

- Com Edward.

- Por quê?

- Temos algumas coisas para esclarecer.

- Contou a ele?

- Não. – fui até a cama sentando ao seu lado.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei, eu queria, mas e se ele fosse contra o nosso plano. Eu prometi te ajudar Emmett.

- Não acho que Edward contaria. Mas ele é to certinho que é capaz de contar.

- Bem, não saberemos, pois não vou contar.

- Não? Mas, hum, não gosta dele?

- Eu gosto, ele é gostoso.

- É tão estranho ver uma mulher se referindo a Edward assim. – ri me jogando para trás.

- Acredite em mim, seu irmão é um tesão.

- Eca. – rimos.

Olhei ao redor do quarto, não havia nenhum sofá, só uma poltrona e a cama. Hmmm, isso complicaria um pouco as coisas.

- Onde você vai dormir? – Emmett me olhou confuso.

- Na cama.

- E eu? – seu sorriso era malicioso.

- Na cama.

- Mas eu gosto de dormir pelada. – lamuriei, seus olhos arregalaram.

- Hmmm, eu não acho que é uma boa ideia.

- Nem eu. Eu poderia ir dormir com Edward. – cogitei pensando em me esgueirar para seu quarto no meio da noite.

Emmett rolou os olhos.

- Meu irmão é um sortudo.

- Até o final da viagem, você será também. – pisquei, sua testa enrugou em confusão.

- O que quer dizer?

- Rosalie te quer. – movi as sobrancelhas, ele riu.

- Disso eu sei, mas ela quer do jeito dela, e isso eu não quero.

- Acredite Emmett, em breve ela vai implorar pra você dar uma chance a ela.

- O que a faz pensar isso? – rindo contei da nossa conversinha na escada, Emmett me olhava animado.

- Então acha que ela mudou de ideia sobre nós.

- Ela com certeza ainda te ama. E na mente dela, ela achava que te dando um ultimato, você ia desistir de tudo e escolhê-la.

- Acha que eu devia ter feito isso?

- Deus não. Emmett no amor não tem ultimato, vocês são parceiros, tinham que decidir juntos. Ela decidiu sozinha e se lascou, esperemos que ela aprendeu a lição e de valor ao cara incrível que tem.

- Obrigada Bells. – dei um soco em seu ombro.

- Pra isso serve os amigos. Agora me diga onde é o banheiro, eu preciso de um banho e cama.

- Minha cama?

- Talvez. – pisquei me levantando, ele riu e indicou a porta ao lado da cama, peguei uma camiseta grande e uma calcinha daquelas estilo cueca e fui pro banheiro.

Prendi o cabelo em um coque, tomando um banho rápido. Ao acabar me vesti e me preparei para sair quando ouvi vozes. Abri uma fresta da porta e reconheci Edward na porta.

Ele estava gostoso usando uma calça de flanela e sem camisa. Queria lambê-lo, começando pelo peito e descendo...

- Preciso te contar algo sobre Bella. – as palavras dele cortaram meus pensamentos pervertidos.

Oh ele vai confessar. Isso vai ser interessante.

- Bella? O que tem ela?

- Ela, hum, nós, eu, bem... – ele gaguejava, sentindo pena do pobre homem, e não querendo que ele estragasse a brincadeira antes da hora sai do banheiro.

- Hey mozão quem está ai? – ambos me olharam, Emmett parecia preocupado, Edward estava vermelho.

- É Edward, Bella, ele estava querendo falar algo.

- E o que é? – voltamos nossa atenção para Edward, ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mordi o lábio vendo o pobrezinho lutando para decidir se falava algo ou não, por fim ele suspirou.

- Só queria dizer que gostei muito dela.

- Gostou é? – falei roucamente, ele grunhiu e assentiu freneticamente antes de fugir.

Assim que ele estava fora de alcance Emmett me encarou, ele parecia dividido entre rir ou ficar bravo comigo.

- Eu me sinto mal pelo cara.

- Eu vou aliviar as preocupações dele.

- Vai? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri indo até minha mala e pegando uma cartela de camisinhas.

- Com certeza. Não me espere acordado. – pisquei para um Emmett boquiaberto, fui direto para o quarto de Edward, entrei sorrateiramente trancando a porta sem seguida.

Ele estava sentado na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos, mas a ergueu quando ouviu a porta, sorri indo até ele, joguei a cartela de camisinhas sobre a cama e tirei minha camisa sentando em seu colo, ele engoliu em seco encarando meus seios.

- Bella...

- Chega de falar Edward, quero seu pau em mim. – ele grunhiu novamente e em seguida estava me beijando com ardor.

Retribui o beijo chupando seus lábios, sua língua invadiu minha boca com urgência, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas laterais dos meus seios me causando arrepios, arranhei suas costas me esfregando descaradamente nele, já podia sentir seu pau crescendo entre nós, e o queria novamente.

Na boca, em mim, o queria.

Ansiosamente sai do seu colo, ficando entre suas pernas, ele gemeu quando viu que eu empurrava sua calça fora do caminho liberando sua ereção. Edward ofegou quando agarrei seu pau, movi minha mão para cima e para baixo lentamente, ele arqueou os quadris querendo mais.

Sorrindo inclinei a cabeça, sem deixar de olhá-lo beijei a cabeça, imediatamente uma gota de pré-gozo saiu e a chupei ansiosamente, Edward ofegava baixinho, lambi os lábios gemendo com seu gosto, e sem me conter mais o tomei todo na boca.

- Porra. – ele ofegou agarrando o laço que prendia meu cabelo o arrebentando, assim que ele estava fora suas mãos seguravam meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo apertado.

Ele afastou minha boca do seu pau e lambi os lábios de novo.

- Me deixa te chupar.

- Você gosta disso?

- Muito, seu pau é tão gostoso. – ele grunhiu, cara adoro quando ele grunhi.

- Sua boca é gostosa. – sorrindo lambi os lábios.

- Então me deixa colocá-la no seu pau. – ele assentiu e abaixou minha cabeça, imediatamente meus lábios estavam em volta do seu lindo pau.

Edward gemeu, empurrando seus quadris para cima, e mais do seu membro entrou na minha boca, ele arfou e dando um apertão em meu cabelo, começou a controlar a chupada.

Abri bem os lábios e o deixei foder minha boca como se fosse minha boceta. A minha entrada estava encharcada só de chupá-lo, precisava dele. Urgentemente.

Afastei meus lábios e ele me soltou imediatamente.

Sorrindo peguei uma camisinha e a deslizei por seu pau, sem esperar que ele deitasse, voltei a sentar em seu colo, guiando seu membro para minha entrada, ele agarrou meus quadris me puxando com força em direção ao seu membro, mordi o lábio para não gritar, seu pau grande me preencheu de maneira deliciosa.

- Jesus! – ele grunhiu enfiando o rosto em meu pescoço.

Abracei seus ombros largos começando a me mover, seu pau saiu de mim, mas quando voltou me fez arfar, Edward afastou o rosto do meu pescoço, e gemendo agarrou minha bunda dando um bom apertão, em seguida começou a guiar meu corpo, me fazendo subir e descer em cima do seu pau.

Primeiro lentamente, fazendo seu pau quase sair todo de mim para voltar em seguida com força. Quando eu estava em uma poça gemendo e implorando suas investidas se tornaram frenéticas. Minha boceta era um rio sobre seu pau, e eu já podia sentir o clímax próximo.

Edward respirava com força, sua boca encostou em meu ouvido.

- Esfregue seu clitóris. – gemendo obedeci, assim que toquei meu botão eu vim com força, dando um aperto de morte no pau de Edward.

Ele grunhiu suas investidas ficando erráticas e intensas, eu mordi seu ombro para não gritar, mas quando ele bateu seu pau em um lugar maravilhoso eu vim novamente e o mordi com tanta força que acho que tirou sangue, pois senti um gosto metálico na boca.

- Porra. – ele gemeu gozando também, minha boceta piscava dando pequenos choques.

Eu agarrei seus ombros o abraçando com força. Ele abraçou minha cintura com força também, como se tivesse medo que eu fosse embora. Tão bobo, mal sabia que eu iria ficar com ele a noite toda.

[...]

Olhei para o corpo nu de Edward ao meu lado com um sorriso malicioso, o homem é gostoso, ele me pegou olhando e riu.

- O que?

- Nada, só admirando.

- Eu?

- Humrum. Você é gostoso demais.

- Você também. – sorri e me aproximei mais dele deitando a cabeça em seu peito, ele afagou meus cabelos gentilmente.

- Seu cabelo é lindo. – senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Hmmm, obrigada? – ele riu e pegando meu queixo me fez encará-lo.

- Você toda é linda. – corei mais ainda, seu sorriso ficou maior, conforme ele acariciava minhas bochechas sentindo o calor delas.

- Você é bonito também. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada Isabella.

- Bella. – o corrigi, ele negou.

- Você é Bella para Emmett, para mim é Isabella.

Pela primeira vez eu gostei de Isabella.

- Ok. – ele esfregou o nariz no meu, me aconcheguei mais contra ele.

- Isabella, eu sinto muito por seus pais. – falou de repente e o encarei.

- Faz muito tempo...

- Não importa, eu sinto. Mas fico feliz que tenha sua tia, e que ela cuidou de você. – sorri acariciando sua mandíbula sexy.

- Obrigada Edward. – ele sorriu de volta, em seguida passou a mão pelo meu braço.

- Doeu? – segui seu olhar, ele encarava as tatuagens que fechavam em volta do meu braço e a grande em minhas costas, um dragão com uma enorme cauda que enrolava em minha barriga.

- Pra porra. – Edward riu alto.

- Hmmm, eu hmmm, eu já tive vontade de fazer uma.

- E por que não fez? – ele deu de ombros.

- Não sei, falta de tempo, ou coragem, acho que não sou eu, sabe.

- Bobagem, eu totalmente apoio você fazer a tatuagem.

- Obrigada, e o que sugere que eu faça? – me sentei olhando seu corpo lindo, mordi o lábio imaginando uma tatuagem nesse corpão.

Um dragão nas costas com a calda indo até seu braço enrolando em volta dele, ou uma tribal nos braços talvez seguindo o caminho para seu peito...

- Está pensando muito. – ri me deitando sobre ele.

- Estou na duvida.

- Me diga o que tem em mente.

- Um dragão, por todas as suas costas, ou uma tribal nos braços seguindo para o peito.

- Ow, não é muito? – ri negando.

- Acho que se vai fazer isso, faça de uma vez.

- Foi assim com você?

- Com certeza. Kate pagou pela minha primeira tatuagem. – mostrei para ele a rosa vermelha, o caule enrolava por meu braço até meu pulso, haviam outras em volta, mais flores e borboletas uma paisagem, envolvia meu braço todo, mas a rosa era o mai importante.

- R&C. – Edward leu as iniciais traçando com as pontas dos dedos. – O que significa?

- Meus pais, Renée e Charlie.

- Uma tatuagem significativa entre tantas outras.

- Exatamente.

- Gostei. Acho que se um dia fazer uma, a minha primeira deve ser significativa também.

- Isso é perfeito. O que importa para você? – ele ponderou por um momento.

- Meus pais, meus irmãos, família em geral.

- Namoradas?

- Não tenho.

- Estou meio chocada. – ele riu.

- Por quê? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Homem, você é um tesão, devia ter uma fila de uns 30 metros na fila pra conseguir um minuto do seu tempo.

- Hmmm, obrigada eu acho. – rolei os olhos me inclinando para ele, esfregando meus seios no seu peito.

- Bem, se não tem, azar o delas, e sorte a minha. – beijei sua mandíbula lambendo em seguida. Ele grunhiu descendo as mãos por meu corpo e agarrando minha bunda.

- De novo?

- Eu trouxe uma cartela de camisinhas. E só usamos três, só saiu daqui quando não tiver mais nenhuma. – ele gemeu nos virando na cama ficando sobre mim.

- É um desafio? – ri abraçando seu corpo com as pernas e braços.

- Uma promessa.

[...]

Sai da piscina ajeitando meu biquine, a calcinha se enfiou na bunda, notei Edward me olhando com a boca ligeiramente aberta, e parecia não ser o único, seu pai e Jasper olhavam também.

Pisquei com um sorriso malicioso e os três coraram.

Rindo fui pra cadeira ao lado de Emmett, felizmente ele estava de óculos escuros, pois sabia que seus olhos não saiam de Rosalie, que usava um biquíni vermelho matador.

- Seque a baba mozão. – ele levou a mão a boca e ri alto, ele acabou rindo também e me puxou para seu colo.

- Desculpe ela está gostosa.

- Tudo bem, eu estava secando seu irmão há alguns minutos. – ele gemeu.

- Que hora você veio para o quarto? – sorri lembrando como foi difícil sair do quarto de Edward, nem eu nem ele queríamos nos afastar.

Praticamente acabamos com a cartela de camisinhas. E eu estava até ardida quando sai do quarto dele de manhã me esgueirando de volta para o quarto de Emmett.

- Perto das seis da manhã.

- Vejo que a noite foi boa.

- E a madrugada também. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, ele gemeu.

- Quem diria, Edward um tarado. Estou chocado mulher, chocado.

- E ele é mesmo. Estou toda ardida.

- Informação demais. – gritou e rimos.

Observei que todos nos olhavam, seus pais pareciam contentes, Alice consternada, Jasper divertido, Rosalie pronta para matar um, nesse caso eu, e Edward, bem Edward mataria um também, nesse caso Emmett.

- Vou pegar uma limonada. – falei de repente, Emmett assentiu.

- Trás uma pra mim?

- Claro.

Sai da piscina indo para a cozinha, abri a geladeira para pegar a limonada que ajudei Esme a fazer mais cedo, estava enchendo os copos sobre o balcão, quando senti alguém me prensando por trás, seu corpo quente me fez gemer e sua ereção se esfregou em minha bunda. Edward. Em seguida lábios em minha garganta, gemi descaradamente quando ele grunhi.

- Quero você agora.

_Foda-se! Eu amo esse grunhido._

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Ta uma confusão essa fic em**

**E sobre eles dizerem a verdade a Edward, não vai rolar por enquanto rsrs**

**Como disse uma das leitoras, perderia toda a graça a fic**

**Sem contar que a fic é curtinha, só 9 capítulos mais o epilogo ok.**

**Enfim, amandooo os coments ninas, estão divos, super feliz que estão amandoo minha Bella tatuada *.***

**Espero que todas tenham tido um divasticooo Festa de Ano novo**

**O meu foi ótimo \o/**

**Agora me vou, divirtam-se com o capítulo**

**A e segunda acaba as minhas ferias e voltam todas as postagens ao normal, terça tem Alienward ja \o/**

**Fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Essa Bella é uma filha da puta de uma sortuda... só acho u.u Pre-Para mulher pq esse Edward ta fogoso kkkkkkkkk**

**Quem gostou vai comentar horrores \O/**

**Feliz Ano Novo Galerinha Perva :3**


	5. Foda-se! Sou uma fuxiqueira

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_5 -_**** Foda-se! Sou uma fuxiqueira**.

_Sai da piscina indo para a cozinha, abri a geladeira para pegar a limonada que ajudei Esme a fazer mais cedo, estava enchendo os copos sobre o balcão, quando senti alguém me prensando por trás, seu corpo quente me fez gemer e sua ereção se esfregou em minha bunda. Edward. Em seguida lábios em minha garganta, gemi descaradamente quando ele grunhi._

_- Quero você agora. _

- Edward. – gemi novamente, ele se esfregou em mim.

- Você fica me provocando com esse biquíni indecente. – rebolei sentindo ele cada vez mais duro.

- Vai me castigar? – ele rosnou.

- Porra sim, você precisa de umas palmadas nessa bunda linda. – sorri empinando a bunda, ele agarrou meus quadris esfregando mais em mim.

- Me foda. – senti ele afastando a calcinha e empurrando dois dedos em mim, arfei empinando mais a bunda.

Ainda bem que passei uma pomada mais cedo, aja fôlego com esse homem. Não me da um descanso, mas quem disse que eu me importo.

- Você está tão molhada.

- Por você. – ele encostou a boca em minha garganta.

- Quero te provar.

- Oh Deus.

- Posso?

- Aqui?

- Sim.

- Ok.

Gemendo ele se abaixou abrindo minhas pernas enterrando o rosto entre elas, agarrei as laterais do balcão com força quando ele empurrou sua língua dentro de mim, me lambendo, meus olhos giraram.

Sua língua é uma coisa de louco.

Ela parecia estar em toda parte, abrindo minha boceta, chupando meu clitóris, voltando pra minha entrada e provando meu gosto.

Eu estava em uma poça, próxima de vir com força.

- Ah ai está você. – nós dois congelamos quando Emmett entrou, graças a Deus pelo balcão.

Felizmente ele não podia ver Edward.

Só metade do meu corpo era visível. Não que Emmett fosse surtar se visse seu irmão entre minhas pernas, mas seria meio constrangedor.

- Por que demorou? – tentei empurrar a cabeça de Edward, mas ele agarrou minha bunda e para minha surpresa voltou a me lamber, dessa vez mais forte.

Mordi o lábio com força para conter um gemido. Emmett me olhava ainda esperando resposta.

- Eu, hum, eu... qual foi a pergunta? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Perguntei por que demorou?

- Ah, oh Deus, bem, queria... quero, sair um pouco do calor. – quase vacilei, minhas pernas estavam moles, de repente sua língua estava em meu clitóris e ele empurrou dois dedos em mim.

- Oh meu Deus.

- Bella?

- Desculpe, eu acho que vi... uma aranha. – ele olhou para trás.

- Uma aranha.

- Sim, uma... Jesus.

- Você está bem? Está vermelha, será que está com febre? – ele tocou minha testa, com certeza minha pele estava em chama. – Está um pouco quente, suba e vá deitar.

- Ok. – minhas pernas tremiam e eu estava próxima de vir, seus dedos curvaram dentro de mim, e minha vista escureceu por um momento.

- Bella?

- SIM! – eu gritei quando vim em seus dedos, Emmett me olhava realmente preocupado agora.

- Quer ajuda para subir? – eu sorri bobamente, ainda sentindo sua língua em mim, deslizando lentamente, me provando, me fazendo louca de desejo.

- Não, eu estou... oh... bem.

- Certo. Daqui a pouco subo para ver como você está.

- Ok.

- Tem certeza que não quer minha companhia? – Edward me deu mais uma lambida e me apressei em negar.

- Não estou bem. Vá se divertir com sua família.

- Certo. Eu já vou. – ele estava quase saindo e Edward se levantando, quando ele virou empurrei Edward para baixo.

- Minha limonada. – olhei para os copos na minha frente e lhe entreguei. – Obrigada sexy.

- De nada mozão. – senti um beliscão na bunda e pulei um pouco.

Assim que Emmett estava fora Edward levantou e eu o belisquei.

- Ai. Por que fez isso. – esfregou o braço e o olhei brava.

- Por que você fez isso? – ele sorriu.

- Por que eu queria te lembrar de que eu que te dou prazer. – não entendi muito bem suas palavras, mas antes que eu respondesse ele estava me beijando, e seu beijo misturado com o meu gosto, foi porra quente.

- Seu quarto agora. – ele sorriu e me jogou sobre seu ombro subindo as escadas.

Jesus! Esse homem vai ser minha perdição.

[...]

- Me diga algo sobre você que ninguém saiba. – Edward pediu sentado aos pés da cama, com os meus pés em seu colo, ele massageava meus dedos e ri quando ele fez um pouco de cócegas.

- Hmmm, quem ninguém saiba? Tipo um segredo?

- Sim um segredo.

- Sabe existe um motivo para ser chamado de segredo.

- Vamos Isabella, me conte. – fez mais cócegas e o chutei, mas ele agarrou firmemente meu pé. – Quieta.

- Ok, ok, deixe me pensar... – o que podia contar para ele, a verdade sobre mim e Emmett? Mas isso Emmett sabia, tinha que ser algo que ninguém mais sabia.

- Eu queria ter feito faculdade.

- E por que não fez? – dei de ombros.

- Kate precisava de mim com o bar, e ela foi tão boa pra mim sabe, quando meus pais morreram, ela não precisava cuidar de mim, ela era jovem, e teve que criar uma criança, mas ela nunca se incomodou ou reclamou, então eu fiquei.

- Ela não se importou?

- Ela me perguntou muitas vezes se eu queria, mas eu negava. Enfim, eu até gosto do bar, e eu quem cuido das contas, eu gostaria de ter um diploma, mas acho que da no mesmo não ter. – ele soltou meus pés se arrastando até mim, me puxou para seus braços beijando minha testa.

- Você é jovem, ainda pode fazer faculdade.

- Não, meu tempo já passou, eu gosto do bar. – ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo a colocando atrás da orelha.

- Eu ainda acho que se você realmente quiser pode fazer faculdade. Você é uma mulher inteligente e forte e pode fazer qualquer coisa.

- Como sabe? – ele sorriu.

- Eu sei.

- Você é muito doce. – ele torceu o nariz e ri o beijando. – Sua vez.

- Minha vez?

- Sim, me conte um segredo seu. – ele pensou por alguns minutos.

- Eu me sinto culpado às vezes de chamar Carlisle de pai.

- Por quê?

- Bem, eu lhe disse, ele não é meu pai. Meu pai de verdade era um bom homem, era soldado e morreu em serviço. Sinto que não honro a memória dele. – segurei seus cabelos da nuca o massageando.

- Hey não pense assim. Seu pai onde quer que esteja deve estar feliz que você tenha Carlisle. Não que seu pai não mereça o titulo de pai, mas as vezes podemos ter dois pais. Eu tenho a minha mãe no céu e Kate na Terra. – ele sorriu encostando a testa na minha.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza. – seu dedão esfregou minha bochecha.

- Você é linda. – meu rosto esquentou e seu sorriso ficou maior. – Principalmente quando cora.

- Eu não coro. – resmunguei, ele riu.

- Cora sim. Tão bonita. – tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele só me abraçou mais forte beijando minhas bochechas quentes.

- Me solte.

- Nunca. – grunhiu e gemi. Ah esses grunhidos.

- Você tem que parar com isso. – resmunguei, já molhada de novo.

- Com o que?

- Esses grunhidos. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Grunhidos? Eu não faço grunhidos.

- Oh faz sim, o que incomoda muito.

- Por que incomoda?

- Por que eu fico excitada. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Aé?

- Sim. Então pare.

- Você está excitada agora?

- Um pouquinho. – ele grunhiu.

- E agora?

- Edward... – gemi, ele levou sua mão entre minhas pernas, gemi mais quando ele empurrou dois dedos em mim.

- Porra.

- Sim. – ofeguei quando ele moveu seus dedos em mim, ao mesmo tempo que esfregava meu clitóris com o polegar.

Eu estava me contorcendo e gemendo de baixo dele, quando ele se afastou vestindo uma camisinha e voltando para cima de mim, abri a s pernas e os braços, ele sorriu se deitando sobre mim, e o abracei forte conforme ele deslizava para dentro da minha boceta.

- Ahh...

- Tão apertado.

- Deus sim. – ele grunhiu entrando e saindo de mim em impulsos frenéticos.

Minha boceta era um rio e suas investidas só me fazia ficar mais e mais excitada. Sua boca desceu para meus seios, ele sugou meus mamilos, ora um, ora outro, chupando e mordiscando.

- Estou perto. – grunhi arranhando suas costas, suas investidas ficaram mais fortes, assim como sua boca em meus seios.

- Edward... – gritei sentindo minha boceta se contraindo e ordenhando seu pau.

- Porra... tão bom. – ele gritou se movendo o mais forte e rápido que dava, mas ele já estava me seguindo, gozando com força.

Ele enterrou o rosto entre meus seios, e afaguei seus cabelos bagunçados e suados. Sem sair de dentro de mim seus braços me rodearam e ele usou meus seios como travesseiro. Sorri ainda afagando seus cabelos, nossos corpos foram relaxando, e relaxaram demais por que dormimos.

[...]

Abri os olhos de repente um pouco confusa.

Porra!

Olhei em volta e reconheci o quarto de Edward, ele estava caído do lado dormindo, lindo e nu, e queria lambê-lo todinho, mas já era tarde. Olhei para o relógio que tinha no criado mudo ao lado da cama dele.

- Merda! – guinchei, já eram seis da noite.

Se Emmett me procurasse. Com certeza ele tinha.

Porra, porra, porra.

Sai da cama sem fazer barulho caçando minhas roupas, só achei meu sutiã. Cadê minha calcinha?

Que se dane.

Peguei uma camiseta de Edward em seu closet e a vesti, dei uma ultima olhada em Edward, queria ficar, mas não ia prestar, com um peso no coração sai do quarto indo para o de Emmett.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando ouvi vozes. Parei tentando entender e gemi ao reconhecer Emmett e Rosie.

- Não vai acontecer de novo. – ele grunhiu, seus grunhidos não eram como os de Edward.

- Mas Emm...

- Não vá. Bella pode voltar a qualquer momento.

- Argh, Bella, Bella, Bella, esqueça ela, a mande para o inferno de onde ela veio e fique comigo. – ela gritou, nossa quanta consideração pela minha pessoa.

- Hey não fale assim dela. Bella é importante para mim.

- Tanto que me fodeu mesmo estando noivo dela.

- Você foi a única a se esfregar em mim. – rosnou, ela bufou.

- Quer saber Emmett Cullen, fique com sua preciosa Bella, eu cansei de você. – ouvi uns barulhos.

Ele a matou?

- Eu cansei de você Rosalie Hale. Me tratou como lixo, e agora quer que eu me rasteje aos seus pés? Não vai acontecer, vai ter que fazer mais, para me ter de volta.

- Quem... quem disse que te quero de volta? – ela grunhiu e coloquei a mão na boca para não rir.

- Ah você quer Rosalie. Mas se esfregar em mim, não é o suficiente, sexo é bom, mas eu quero mais.

- O que mais? – ela exigiu.

- Eu não preciso dizer, você sabe. – ouvi passos, e me apressei em me esconder, vi a porta sendo aberta e uma Rosalie furiosa saindo do quarto toda descabelada e as roupas fora do lugar.

Oh Emmett, seu menino mau.

Agora eu sou a corna.

Me apressei em voltar ao quarto e Emmett pareceu aliviado ao me ver.

- Bella onde se meteu?

- Eu...

- Quer saber não diga. Você e Edward parecem coelhos.

- Você está com inveja. – ele riu.

- Pior que estou. – ele foi para a cama e fechei a porta. Emmett enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

- Rosie esteve aqui.

- Eu ouvi.

- Tudo?

- Não quero nem saber o que é tudo. Mas ouvi o final a discussão para ser mais exata.

- Que merda em.

- Sim que merda. Então vocês transaram?

- Sim. E onde eu estava?

- Nem lembrei de explicar isso na hora. – ri sentando ao seu lado e abraçando seus ombros.

- Eu sinto Emmett. Mas o que você disse, é bom, se ela te quer de verdade ela vai lutar por você.

- Acha que ela me quer?

- Com toda certeza.

- Obrigada. Sabe eu a quero, amo Rosie. Mas eu não quero passar por isso de novo, quando descordarmos em algo, ela simplesmente se vai me deixando para trás como se minha opinião não fosse importante.

- Eu te entendo grandão. E você está certo, se ela te quer de volta tem que se comprometer pra valer, não pela metade.

- Você é a melhor. – ele murmurou me puxando para seus braços.

- Ok, ok, vamos parar com o sentimentalismo. – ele riu e me levantei indo pegar minhas roupas, eu precisava de um banho e passar mais pomada.

- Acho que Edward gosta mesmo de você. – me virei para Emmett confusa.

- O que? – ele apontou para a camiseta que eu usava.

- É a favorita dele. – reparei na camisa e percebi por que a escolhi, era de uma banda de rock, minha banda de rock favorita. 30 seconds to mars.

- Hmmm, eu peguei enquanto ele estava dormindo. Vou ter que devolver. Por que ele tem uma camiseta de rock, afinal?

- Edward é um chato na maior parte do tempo, mas ele adora essa banda, e nos shows é o único momento que já vi ele se soltando. – sorri.

- Ele vai a shows?

- Um choque eu sei. – taquei uma calcinha na cara dele.

- Não seja mal. Edward não tem nada de chato.

- Então você jogou alguma macumba no homem, por que normalmente eu quero esganá-lo.

- Bem, comigo ele é incrível. Doce, engraçado, safado, tudo que gosto num homem.

- Eu sou essas coisas, por que não gosta de mim.

- Por que você tem Rosalie tatuado em todo você. – ele fez um biquinho.

- Merda!

Rindo fui pro banheiro. Precisava de um banho, e passar uma pomada, estava ardida. Edward ia ter que manter seu pau maravilha nas calças hoje, meu parquinho de diversões está fechado para descanso.

[...]

Emmett para explicar o meu sumiço pelo dia, disse a seus pais que eu estava indisposta, então aproveitei e pulei o jantar. Emmett infelizmente teve que descer e encarar Rosalie e Edward.

Pobrezinho.

Aproveitei que tinha um tempo para mim e liguei para Kate, ela estava indo bem cuidando do bar sozinha. Claro que estava, ela já cuidava antes de eu ajudá-la, por que não poderia cuidar sozinha agora.

Depois de me contar as novidades resolvi contar as minhas. Claro que ela adorou.

- Então está pegando os dois.

- Claro que não Kate, só Edward.

- Mas e o grandão... Emmett?

- Emmett é o de mentirinha.

- E não rolou nadinha?

- Nada. Te disse, ele ainda ama a ex.

- Certo. Então se divirta com o irmão. Mas com camisinha, sou nova para ser avó.

- Claro, claro. – ela riu.

- Te amo querida, e se divirta.

- Te amo Kate, e se comporte.

- E quando não me comporto?

- Preciso mesmo dizer? – ela gargalhou.

- Ok, eu vou, mas não prometo nada.

- Está bom para mim.

Desligamos e fui para o quarto de Edward, mal cheguei a abrir a porta ouvi vozes.

Porra, to parecendo uma fuxiqueira, ouvindo atrás das portas.

Mas ainda sim continuei.

Reconheci a voz de Edward e seu pai.

- Eu tenho certeza pai.

- Ok, ok, eu só... você precisa ser mais discreto Edward.

- Pai pelo amor de Deus, sou um homem crescido. Eu sei o que faço.

- Está bem, me desculpe. Mas o jeito que você a olha... – Edward grunhiu.

Oh Jesus!

- Eu a acho bonita isso é tudo.

- Mesmo com as tatuagens? – Edward riu.

- Sim, a deixam mais bonita.

- Certo, certo, mas não faça nada que pode se arrepender depois.

- Não vou. Eu entendo ela é noiva de Emmett. – Edward parecia triste e quis abraçá-lo.

- Sim noiva de Emmett. – Carlisle repetiu.

Ouvi passos e me apressei em sair do caminho.

Vi seu pai passando e descendo as escadas, Edward continuou no quarto.

Voltei para lá, ele sorriu ao me ver.

- Bella.

- Incomodo?

- Não, eu só... por que foi sem se despedir? – rolei os olhos.

- Por que se não te agarrava. – ele riu me puxando para seus braços.

- Pode me agarrar agora. – rindo coloquei a mão em seu peito o empurrando.

- Desculpe, mas não vai dar.

- Por quê? – ele parecia realmente decepcionado e ri.

- Estou toda ardida. – Edward primeiro ficou vermelho, depois começou a rir.

- Oh... hmmm, desculpe? – ele tinha um sorriso presunçoso e bufei.

- Estou vendo como você parece arrependido.

- Oh Isabella... – ele parou quando teve uma batida na porta.

- Edward posso entrar? – ambos gememos e corri para de baixo da cama.

Hoje era dia de eu ouvir conversa alheia.

_Foda-se! Sou uma fuxiqueira._

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk **

**Que confusão ta essa fic em **

**Emmett corno de mentirinha, Bella corna de mentirinha**

**Rose safada**

**Edward virando um pervo kkkkkk**

**Amandooo essa doideira e vcs?**

**Adorando os coments e o seu amor pela tatoobella**

**Ela é diva ne rsrs**

**Agora, bora comentar **

**Agora me vou, ate amanha no alienward pervasss**

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Casal de Coelhos kkkkkk esses dois são muito pervertidos! Isso mesmo Mozão faça a Rose sofrer o pão que o demo amassou!**

**E eles dois são fãs de 30STM tem o meu respeito u.u**

**Quem gostou comenta okay!**

**Comenta muito tá!**

**É pra comentar viu **

**Bjus Leh ^^ \O/**


	6. Foda-se! Eu sou masoquista

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

_**6 - Foda-se! Eu sou masoquista.**_

_- Edward posso entrar? – ambos gememos e corri para de baixo da cama._

_Hoje era dia de eu ouvir conversa alheia._

- Um momento Alice. – o ouvi dizer.

Encolhi-me o máximo de baixo da cama, para ela não me ver, ouvi ele se afastando da cama, em seguida a porta sendo aberta.

- Você está bem?

- Por que não estaria?

- Passou a tarde toda no quarto.

- Hmmm... – ela bufou.

- O que há Edward?

- Nada, nada, eu tinha uns negócios para resolver, estava no telefone. – ela bufou novamente.

- É meu casamento, tire uma folga Edward, você merece.

- Eu vou. O que quer?

- Ah sim, quero saber se vai me ajudar com o plano.

Plano? Que plano?

- Eu... hmmm, eu...

- Vamos Edward, temos que ajudar Rosie e Emmett.

- Alice... – ele começou, mas ela interrompeu.

- Você poderia agarrar ela, ai Emmett vera como ela é uma puta e vai correr para os braços de Rosie.

Baixinha filha da... Não vou xingar Esme. Nanica maligna.

- Mas e Isabella?

- O que tem ela?

- Alice, Emmett pode expulsá-la de casa. Não se sente mal por ela?

- Mas Edward, Emmett e Rosie tem que ficar juntos, essa vaca só apareceu pra atrapalhar.

- Alice, Rosalie e Emmett não estão juntos por que Rosie foi uma vadia com ele.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas ela está arrependida.

- Então que ela implore o perdão de Emmett.

- Não sei se ela fará isso.

- Então ela não o merece.

- Argh você é tão certinho Edward. Então não vai me ajudar no plano?

- Não, se Rosalie quer uma chance com Emmett, que ela seja uma mulher e peça desculpa.

- Seu chato. – ouvi passos, mas Edward a chamou de volta,

- E não arme para Isabella amanhã.

- Eu, hum, eu...

- Mary Alice Cullen.

- Eu não vou fazer nada. – guinchou correndo para fora do quarto.

Ouvi Edward xingando e foi fechar a porta. Deslizei para fora da cama o olhando com curiosidade e ele sorriu sem graça.

- Você está contra mim para ajudar a vadia da Rosalie com Emmett?

- O que? Não.

- Edward, só vou dizer uma vez: Emmett é importante para mim, mas se você armar para mim, para atrapalhar nosso lance, eu corto suas bolas. – ele estreitou os olhos.

- Então você ama Emmett?

- Talvez.

- E o que eu sou para você?

- Como assim? Achei que estávamos nos divertindo.

- Divertindo? Isso é brincadeira? E você quer fazer isso à vida toda? Sempre que for fazer uma visitinha com seu marido transa com o irmão dele? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é ciúme?

- O que? – ele ficou todo vermelho e ri.

- Ownt, você está com ciúmes.

- Isabella não mude de assunto. – respirei fundo me aproximando dele e agarrei seu rosto entre as mãos.

- O que rola entre Emmett e eu é um acordo.

- Acordo?

- Sim. Já entre você e eu, é mais. – ele sorriu.

- Mais? – opa, ele parece... Dei um passo para trás. – O que foi?

- Acho que devemos parar com isso.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Era mais, muito mais, eu estava começando a realmente gostar dele, e se eu me apaixonasse? Foda-se, eu já estou. Mas e se eu o amasse? Bem não ia acontecer, vai parar agora mesmo.

Quando ele souber da farsa minha e de Emmett ele não vai mais querer saber de mim.

- Isabella... – engoli em seco.

- Não, eu... Eu preciso ir.

- Isabella... – ele tentou me tocar, mas corri para longe dele fora do quarto.

Ao chegar ao de Emmett, ele me encarou confuso.

- Achei que ia dormir com Edward.

- Eu não posso.

- Por quê?

- Eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele.

- O que? – Emmett olhou ansiosamente para mim, suspirei indo para a cama e deitando e ele deitou ao meu lado.

- O que eu faço grandão? Eu não posso amar Edward.

- Por quê? Eu sei que ele é todo chato, mas ele é um cara legal. – sorri.

- Ele é ótimo, mas eu vim aqui para te ajudar, não me apaixonar pelo seu irmão.

- Talvez devêssemos dizer a verdade a ele? – Emmett sugeriu e neguei.

- Não, ele ira me odiar por ter mentido.

- Bella... – neguei.

- Não, eu vim aqui para ajudá-lo, e é isso que vou fazer. – ele me olhou atentamente por um momento, mas assentiu.

- Certo, vamos dormir então.

Virei-me para o lado puxando o edredom até o queixo, fechei os olhos com força, uma lagrima escorregou pela minha bochecha e a esfreguei contra o travesseiro.

Merda Edward Cullen.

[...]

O dia seguinte pareceu se arrastar. Tentei focar minha atenção na nanica maligna. Iríamos ter a despedida de solteira hoje à noite, assim como os rapazes. Varias amigas de Alice apareceram, assim com a coordenadora do casamento, e ficaram fazendo planos. Eu fiquei de canto bebericando um refrigerante, recebendo olhares hostis de Rosalie. Vaca.

Já estava perto de sair da sala quando uma das amigas de Alice se aproximou de mim, ela estava grávida, sua barriga tinha uma leve ondulação.

- Olá, sou Ângela.

- Bella. – apertamos as mãos e lhe desejei parabéns para o bebê. Ela sorriu acariciando o estomago.

- Obrigada, é meu primeiro, estou meio nervosa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu mais.

- Eu espero. Eu posso perguntar por que está sozinha aqui?

- A noiva não gosta de mim. – ela olhou rapidamente para Alice que ria com Rosalie.

- Oh... Ouvi dizer que é noiva de Emmett.

- Sou. – ela riu.

- É por isso então. Não se incomode com elas.

- Eu realmente não estou.

- Isso é bom. Sabe Rosie e Emmett namoraram acho que desde bebês. – a olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim?

- Sim, acho que todos só esperam sabe, que eles fiquem juntos.

- Você não acha que eles devem ficar juntos?

- Eu não sei, Rosalie foi uma vadia com ele. Se Emmett está feliz com você ela deve cair fora, mas se ela realmente ama Emmett, ela deve ser honesta com ele e pedir perdão.

- Você está certa.

- Sim?

- Claro, sabe eu o amo, mas se a cadela pedisse perdão eu sairia do caminho, eu sei que Emmett nunca a esqueceu.

- Você é uma garota legal.

- Eu sei. – ela riu.

- A propósito, adorei as tatuagens. – sorri abertamente.

- Obrigada, tenho muito orgulho delas.

- Sempre tive medo de fazer.

- É tranquilo, dói um pouco no começo, mas depois você fica anestesiado. – ela estremeceu.

- Quem sabe mais para frente eu tomo coragem e faço uma.

- Espero que faça, você ficaria quente com uma tatto.

- Oh, hum, obrigada eu acho.

Ângela acabou sendo uma ótima distração pelo resto do dia. Eu vi Edward de relance, mas a presença dela me ajudou a resistir à tentação e ir atrás dele.

À noite, todas nós nos amassamos em dois carros e fomos para um bar. Ao chegarmos, anunciaram que era a festa de Alice e logo ela ganhou alguns tiros de tequila. Rosalie e algumas das meninas se juntaram a ela e sentei no bar com Ângela ao meu lado, pedi uma cerveja e ela um refrigerante.

O barmam piscou para mim e o ignorei, Ângela riu.

- Isso foi engraçado.

- O que?

- O jeito que revirou os olhos e o ignorou, pobrezinho.

- Sério? Bem eu faço muito isso no bar.

- Faz?

- Sim, caras bêbados são um encosto, mas eu sei lidar com eles.

Ficamos conversando bobagens por uns minutos quando uma das meninas anunciou um stripper.

Um cara musculoso, moreno e vestido de bombeiro entrou no bar, alguém ligou uma musica e ele começou a dançar para Alice. Ela ria já bêbada pelo jeito, fiquei encarando o moreno, mas eu só conseguia pensar em Edward.

- Esse homem é bonito, mas eu sinto falta de Ben. – Ângela suspirou e a encarei.

- Seu marido?

- É, ele pode não ser todo musculoso assim, ou ter óleo pelo corpo, mas ele é maravilhoso do jeitinho que é.

Pensei em Edward imediatamente. Sua pele branca, seu cabelo selvagem, seus músculos não exagerados, mas ainda estavam lá, ele era maravilhoso também.

- Sei o que quer dizer. – ela sorriu.

- Pensando em Emmett?

- Emmett? – ela riu.

- Seu noivo.

- Ah... Claro. – ela riu mais.

- Acho que já está bêbada.

- Eu acho que colocaram algo no seu refrigerante. – ela riu me empurrando fracamente.

Vi o stripper vindo até nós dançando só de sunga agora e chapéu de bombeiro, Ângela corou miseravelmente e eu só arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela sorriu.

- Quer dançar comigo linda?

- Dispenso.

- Vamos lá, vai ser gostoso. – olhei rapidamente para as meninas e vi Rosalie e Alice me olhando com expectativa.

Vadias.

Sorrindo me afastei do bar indo até o stripper, ele sorriu maliciosamente olhando meu corpo, toquei seu peito deslizando minha mão até sua sunga, ele engoliu em seco.

- Sabe quando vou dançar com você?

- Quando? – ele sussurrou, fiz minha mão subir até o meio do seu peito e gemi baixinho.

- Nunca. – rosnei o empurrando, ele me olhou chocado, em seguida riu.

- Entendi a dica.

- Ótimo. – ele voltou para as meninas e vi Ângela rindo.

- Você é incrível, não sei quem ficou mais chocado, se foi o stripper ou Rosalie.

- A vadia quer me pegar aprontando para consolar Emmett.

- Ela é tão orgulhosa.

- Bem, se ela quer Emmett de volta, ela pode enfiar o orgulho no rabo e ser um pouco mais humilde.

Até o final da noite, Alice e Rosalie estavam pra lá de bêbadas. Alice dançava com as amigas contando sobre como ia ser feliz com Jasper, Rosalie chorava as pitangas para o barman. Algumas amigas de Alice se esfregavam descaradamente no stripper, acho que mais um pouco elas iam se oferecer para fazer um boquete no homem.

Ângela teve que ir perto da meia noite, eu já estava cansada dessa festa também.

Sem me despedir de ninguém voltei para a casa dos Cullen, estava tudo vazio, exceto por uma luz na cozinha, fui até lá esperando ver Carlisle ou Esme, mas me deparei com Edward.

Ele olhava para um pote de sorvete aberto com uma colher na boca, pigarreei para chamar sua atenção e ele me encarou.

- Isabella.

- Hey, posso ter um pouco? – ele assentiu e pegou uma colher entregando para mim.

Tomamos o sorvete juntos por alguns minutos, eu não sabia o que dizer, e parece que nem ele. O ouvi suspirar mais de uma vez e quando olhei para cima ele me encarava.

- Não gostou da despedida de solteiro? – ele perguntou por fim e bufei.

- Oh foi incrível, Alice e Rosalie queriam que eu agarrasse o stripper, só para contar para Emmett. – ele grunhiu.

- Eu sinto muito Isabella.

- Está tudo bem, eu dei uma lição nelas. – ele sorriu. – E você?

- Eu?

- Sim, como foi à despedida de solteiro?

- Eu não me encaixo muito com os amigos de Emmett e Jasper. – rolei os olhos.

- Por que você age como um velho.

- Eu não!

- Você sim, sua diferença de idade para a deles, é de quatro anos e não 40.

- Eu sei lá, a stripper tentando me agarrar não ajudou também.

- Ela tentou? – sorri e ele bufou.

- Sim, algumas vezes. – ri alto e coloquei a mão na boca.

- Desculpe. Ela era gostosa?

- Acho que sim.

- Acha? Se você só acha, é por que não é grande coisa.

- Eu suponho que sim. Enfim, cansei dela e vim para casa.

- Fez bem.

- Fiz?

- Claro, se não queria ficar com ela, era melhor sair, antes que ela se tornasse desagradável. – ele estremeceu.

Voltamos ao silêncio comendo nosso sorvete, o pote estava pela metade quando ele falou de novo.

- Posso saber por que foi embora ontem?

- Por que eu precisava ficar longe de você. – ele olhou para baixo, mas quando me encarou estava sério, determinado.

- Por causa de Emmett?

- Principalmente, eu prometi ajudar Emmett, e com você eu estou me esquecendo da promessa.

- Que promessa?

- Nada, eu vou dormir. – joguei minha colher na pia, mas antes que saísse, ele me agarrou me puxando para seus braços.

- Eu não sei o que prometeu a ele, mas esqueça dele por alguns minutos.

- Esquecer?

- Sim, esqueça ele, esqueça tudo e se concentre só em nós.

- Nós? – eu gostava de como isso soava, mais do que devia. - Mas e depois? – ele negou.

- Esqueça o depois, vamos nos concentrar no agora.

Antes que eu falasse ele estava me beijando, gemi agarrando seus cabelos me esfregando nele desesperadamente, ele grunhiu me fazendo gemer mais alto.

- Isabella... – sussurrou contra minha boca afastando os lábios dos meus e indo para meu pescoço, agarrei seus ombros ainda me esfregando nele, a protuberância em sua calça parecia maior a cada segundo.

Querendo senti-lo, abri a calça enfiando a mão dentro puxando seu pau para fora, Edward grunhiu novamente mordiscando minha garganta.

- Quero você agora.

- Me tome.

- Você está molhada?

- Por que você não olha? – ele gemeu me soltando, me empurrando para o balcão e me curvando no mesmo.

Arfei quando ele ergueu minha saia afastando minha calcinha, Edward empurrou dois dedos em mim e tampei a boca para não berrar.

- Porra está encharcada. – assenti rebolando em seus dedos.

Ele os retirou se afastando um pouco, olhei para trás e sorri ao vê-lo tirando do bolso de trás uma camisinha. Ele pegou meu olhar e riu.

- Alguém me ensinou que é bom sempre ser preparado. – sorri empinando mais a bunda.

Ele rasgou a embalagem e deslizou a camisinha no seu pau lindo, em seguida agarrou minha bunda e empurrou o pau de uma vez na minha boceta. Mordi os lábios com força para não berrar.

- Jesus tão bom.

- Sim, muito.

Seu pau entrava e sai de mim, primeiro lentamente, depois forte e rápido, eu só rebolava gemendo e pedindo mais, ele curvou seu corpo sobre o meu para beijar e lamber meu pescoço.

Ambos respirávamos com dificuldade.

- Quero foder sua boceta o dia todo.

- Deus, seu pau é tão bom.

- Você gosta dele?

- Muito.

- Então rebola para mim. – ele grunhiu, meu clitóris se contraiu.

- Edward. – ele apertou minha bunda se movendo mais rápido.

- Porra Isabella.

- Sim. – arfei começando a sentir minha boceta se contrair, suas investidas fortes estavam me deixando ofegante, ele grunhia e gemia, quando seu pau bateu naquele lugar especial.

Eu quase morri, ele bateu mais duas vezes e eu vim forte, gozando em todo seu pau. Edward gemeu alto apertando minha bunda com força, minha boceta piscava, mordiscando o pau dele. Ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço chupando minha pele com força conforme ele gozava.

Ficamos deitados respirando com dificuldade por um tempo.

- Isabella?

- Hummm?

- Quer sair comigo amanhã? – fiquei tensa por um momento.

- Como em um encontro?

- Sim.

- Mas e Emmett?

- Que se foda Emmett. Você quer?

- Ok. – ele deslizou para fora de mim e nos ajeitamos.

Ambos olhamos um para o outro e acabamos sorrindo.

Isso não vai acabar bem. Eu estava a um passo de amar esse homem, mas quando ele descobrisse tudo ia me odiar.

Mas no momento eu não podia me importar.

_Foda-se! Eu sou masoquista._

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa pervinhas**

**Eita que essa fic ta entrando no climax OO**

**O proximo cap vai ser o cap, só isso que direi kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora Bella está a ponto de se apaixonar por Edward *.***

**E ele, sera que eles esta gostando dela tambem Oo**

**Enfim, postando rapidinho que hj o dia ta corrido**

**Me vou povo, curtam o cap e até segunda, mas como sou diva posto um spoiler no grupo amanhã ;)**

**Adorando os coments e o amor pela fic e pela Bella Tatuada ;)**

**Agora me vou fuiiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B:Ok, vou confessar: Eu estou tão desligada do mundo das fics em andamento, que nem me toquei que a Paulinha já tinha postado a tattoobella. Então, imaginem minha cara de surpresa quando abri o arquivo e já era o capítulo 6? Senti uma raiva tão grande de mim que quis me bater as três horas da manhã UAHUAHAUSH**

**Enfim, capítulo maravilhoso. Como sempre. Nem li direito sobre a Rose e a Alice, mas por esse capítulo já deu pra perceber que são duas vadias u.u**

**Não contem pra ninguém, mas amo tatuagens. Por mim faria várias, mas a idade não permite e nem minha futura profissão *cara triste* é, mundo injusto.**

**Agora me vou, acabei falando demais, como sempre.**

**Natalia Breda**


	7. Foda-se! Eu quero minha mãe

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_7 - Foda-se! Eu quero minha mãe. _**

_Ambos olhamos um para o outro e acabamos sorrindo._

_Isso não vai acabar bem. Eu estava a um passo de amar esse homem, mas quando ele descobrisse tudo ia me odiar._

_Mas no momento eu não podia me importar._

- Cor favorita? – Edward perguntou enquanto dividíamos um sorvete no parque.

Havíamos saído bem cedo, e desde que estávamos fora ele não parava de me fazer perguntas, e perguntas bobas como filmes favoritos, flores favoritas, comida, restaurante, viagem de férias, em fim perguntava de tudo, mas eu até que estava gostando.

- Azul. Mas recentemente descobri que tenho um fraquinho pelo verde. – movi as sobrancelhas, ele riu passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Comi mais do meu sorvete de chocolate, Edward comeu da sua parte de morango, ele deixou um pouquinho no canto da sua boca e me inclinei dando uma lambida.

- Hmmm, até que morango não é tão ruim. – ele grunhiu.

- Isabella. – sorri pegando mais uma colher e a lambendo, ele estreitou os olhos, e o ignorei.

- Você agora: sua cor favorita?

- Vermelho.

- Gostei, é a cor da paixão. Vou colocar meu biquíni vermelho pra desfilar pra você mais tarde. – ele riu.

- Eu gostaria disso.

Quando terminamos ele jogou as embalagens e colheres fora, e sentou bem pertinho de mim no banco passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros, encostei a cabeça em seu peito aproveitando o momento.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, só curtindo a presença um do outro.

O dia tinha sido tão bom.

Ele havia me levado logo cedo para sair, tomamos café em uma cafeteria muito gostosa, depois passeamos por Chicago, ele me levou a alguns dos pontos turísticos, confesso que queria ver, pois nunca tinha vindo a cidade, mas Emmett estava tão estressado com todo o casamento e Rosalie, que nem tinha pensado nisso.

Depois almoçamos em um restaurante gostoso e aconchegante e por fim fomos tomar sorvete no parque. E o tempo todos nós falamos, Edward e eu tínhamos muito em comum.

Éramos ecléticos gostando de um pouco de tudo, mas principalmente rock, gostávamos de ficar sozinhos, mas também gostávamos de ter a família por perto. Contei a ele sobre meus pais, sobre Kate. Sobre minha vida no bar. Nunca mencionando Emmett, mas se ele notou não disse nada.

Ele me contou sobre o seu, e o porquê ele escolheu a carreira de advogado e o que o fazia ser tão dedicado. Ele queria estar mais perto de Carlisle. Ele acabou amando a profissão, ele se descobriu muito bom nisso, mas seu motivo inicial, foi para se aproximar do pai.

O sol já estava se ponto, com um suspiro olhei para Edward que me olhava. Ele sorriu inclinando a cabeça para me beijar lentamente, gemi contra seus lábios, ele suspirou nos meus.

Afastamo-nos e sorri voltando a deitar em seu peito. Só levantamos quando estava escuro.

De mãos dadas seguimos o caminho para sua casa, ele pegou seu carro que estava estacionado em um estacionamento. O resto da viagem foi feito em silêncio, nem eu nem ele dizia nada. Eu na verdade não sabia o que dizer, fora um dia tão perfeito, e agora eu tinha mais certeza do que nunca dos meus sentimentos por Edward.

Eu o amava.

Olhei para ele do banco do carro e sorri. Ele me olhou pegando minha mão e dirigiu com os dedos entrelaçados nos meus, só os soltando quando precisava mudar a marcha.

Ao chegarmos a casa estávamos decidindo quem saia primeiro, ou se entravamos juntos.

Nesse momento eu quis contar a verdade a Edward, dizer que Emmett e eu nunca tivemos nada. Mas por algum motivo eu não consegui, e se ele me odiasse por mentir?

Eu não sou idiota, eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas mesmo sabendo eu não contei antes, eu...

- Entre primeiro, eu vou guardar o carro e entro. – suspirando assenti, me inclinei para ele dando um beijo forte em seus lábios, ele agarrou minha nuca aprofundando o beijo. Quando nos afastamos sorrimos um para o outro, enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro, tentando memorizar esse dia perfeito.

Iria falar com Emmett e lhe contar que ia dizer tudo a Edward. Ele merece saber.

- Isabella? – me afastei sorrindo, me sentia até mais leve agora que iria contar.

- Vou entrar, nos vemos lá dentro. – comecei a sair, mas ele agarrou meu pulso me parando.

- Está tudo bem Isabella?

- Vai ficar. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas o ignorei saindo do carro.

Ao entrar na casa senti uma atmosfera tensa no ar. Cheguei à sala e todos estavam quietos. Parecia que haviam parado de falar quando eu entrei.

- Bella meu bem, ouvimos um carro?

- Era o taxi. – murmurei quando Esme me abraçou, ela forçou um sorriso.

- Onde foi?

- Turismo, nunca estive em Chicago antes, e queria conhecer a cidade antes de ir... – parei de falar olhando para Emmett que parecia nervoso. – Emmett o que está acontecendo?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes. Olhei em volta da sala e notei Rosalie abraçada com Alice, a vaca parecia ter chorado, Carlisle e Jasper estavam sérios e Esme chateada.

- Gente o que ta acontecendo?

- Oi família. – Edward falou entrando na sala, ele olhou em volta. – Alguém morreu? – olhei para ele trocando um olhar silencioso que eu estava tão confusa quanto ele.

Alice soltou de Rosalie e correu para Edward sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele encarou Emmett com ódio.

- Seu filho da puta. – ele gritou, todos arregalaram os olhos, quando Edward começou a correr em direção a Emmett que fugiu.

- Edward, acalme-se homem.

- Como você pode, seu canalha. – Edward rodeava o sofá com Emmett do outro lado fugindo dele.

- Vamos lá irmão, isso não é assunto seu.

- Inferno é sim, seu miserável. – Edward fez um movimento rápido e alcançou Emmett lhe dando um soco.

Os dois caíram no chão socando e xingando, todos estavam meio estáticos.

- Jasper, Carlisle façam algo. – os dois piscaram e se apressaram para separá-los.

Na verdade os dois tiveram que segurar Edward, por que ele ainda queria matar Emmett.

- Mais que diabos está acontecendo? – acabei falando em voz alta, Edward parou de lutar e olhou tristemente para mim.

- Ele te traiu Isabella, com Rosalie.

- Emmett. – gemi.

Não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- Bella, deixa eu te explicar.

- O que há para explicar? Vocês foram pegos por todos.

- Emmett! – gemi novamente, ainda não sabendo se rir ou chorar melhorava a situação.

Emmett me olhou desesperadamente.

- Ela me pediu perdão. Disse que mudaria para Nova York comigo, disse que está mudando, por mim. Ela... ela me implorou perdão Bella. – sorri para Emmett.

Bem foi por isso que viemos aqui não é?

- Que se foda o que ela disse. Como pode trair Isabella? – Edward rosnou, Emmett irritado olhou para ele.

- Pare de agir como um santo Edward, você estava fodendo Bella pelas minhas costas desde que chegamos.

Todos suspiraram, Edward ficou vermelho, e quase saiu do aperto dos homens para chegar em Emmett.

- Emmett! – dessa vez eu estava furiosa, ele me olhou e praguejou.

- Merda, desculpe Bella eu...

- Você estava com Edward? – Esme perguntou ao meu lado e grunhi.

- Eu... bem... – me afastei dela, me sentindo uma inclusa de repente.

Emmett se acertou com Rosalie, eu já não fazia parte de nada disso.

Eu nunca percebi como sentia falta da minha mãe até ver Esme, ela me lembrava Renée, engolindo em seco, olhei em volta da sala.

- Me desculpem. – corri para cima, indo direto para o quarto de Emmett.

Peguei minha mala em baixo da cama, começando a jogar tudo dentro. Liguei para um taxi, e a companhia aérea, precisava sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Felizmente tinha um voo para Nova York em um par de horas.

- Bella? – olhei para porta e vi Emmett lá.

- Oi.

- Onde vai?

- Para casa.

- Mas... – suspirando fui até ele.

- Hey grandão, eu vim aqui para te ajudar com sua Rosalie, estava de saco cheio das suas lamúrias sobre ela. – ele riu.

- Eu era um chato em.

- Era, mas ainda sim, eu gosto de você. E agora você a tem de volta, eu preciso ir.

- Pode ficar, vou contar a verdade, ninguém vai te maltratar.

- Eu prefiro ir.

- É por causa de Edward?

- Eu amo ele.

- Ama? – ele parecia chocado e bufei.

- Eu sei, mal o conheço. Mas, bem, é isso amo ele.

- Então por que você vai?

- Por que ele vai me odiar quando souber que menti para ele, eu não quero que ele me odeie.

- Quer que eu não conte? Você pode sair como a noiva traída, e eu levo os xingos. – ri o abraçando apertado.

- Você é o melhor grandão. Mas eu quero ir pra casa, não me encaixo nesse lugar perfeitinho, meu lugar é no bar. – ele rosnou.

- Não, seu lugar é onde você quiser. Pode ser em um lugar perfeitinho, com o chatonildo do Edward.

- Não, ele não vai me querer. – ele tentou falar, mas neguei. – Então meu taxi chega em 20 minutos, me conte o que aconteceu? Já que imagino que não vai voltar para Nova York.

- Como sabe que não vou voltar?

- Sua Rosalie está aqui. – ele sorriu e sentou na cama enquanto eu ajeitava minha mala.

- Bem, ela apareceu hoje cedo se insinuou para mim, fez o maior showzinho, mas dessa vez eu fui forte. Ela ficou irritada, e perguntou se eu a rejeitava por sua causa, quando disse que era por causa dela, ela se ajoelhou no chão e pediu perdão.

- Se ajoelhou no chão?

- Sim. Disse que foi idiota, uma vaca, e uma vadia, que ela nunca deixou de me amar, e queria ter ido atrás de mim, mas tinha medo de chegar lá e eu estar com outra, disse que me amava, e não existia vida sem mim. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Em outras palavras inflou seu ego né. – ele riu.

- Por ai. Enfim, depois dela pedir perdão, dizer que estava errada em exigir coisas de mim, nós sentamos e conversamos. Realmente conversamos, sobre tudo e nós, e uma coisa levou a outra, e acho que fomos um pouco escandalosos, por que meus pais entraram no quarto e nos pegaram.

Eu comecei a rir, ele bufou, mas em seguida riu também.

- Pense pelo lado bom.

- E tem um lado bom?

- Claro, melhor você sendo pego fazendo sexo, do que você os pegar fazendo sexo.

- Meus pais não fazem sexo Bella. – ele disse seriamente, bufei.

- E como explica, Edward, você e Alice. – ele suspirou como se eu fosse boba.

- Cegonha nos trouxe, bobinha. – dei um tapa em seu ombro e ele riu.

Ouvimos uma buzina e suspirei.

- Chegou a hora.

- Obrigada Bella, por tudo. – ele me abraçou apertado, o abracei de volta.

- Eu adorei ajudar, e ainda dei uns pega no seu irmão gostoso, foi divertido. – ele se afastou com um sorriso.

- Você é muito pervertida.

- Eu não fui pega pelos meus pais transando, escandaloso. – rimos e ele pegou minha mala descendo primeiro.

Sai do quarto dando uma ultima olhada em direção ao sótão. Eu queria ir lá e agarrá-lo, e dizer o que sentia, mas... mas agora já estava uma bagunça e era melhor eu sair sem causar mais confusão para os Cullen.

Com um suspiro comecei a descer as escadas, quando vi Rosalie, pela primeira vez ela não parecia uma cadela metida, ela sorriu simpaticamente para mim.

- Oi Bella.

- Rosalie.

- Eu sinto muito. – arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela bufou. – Eu sei, eu sei, fui uma cadela desde que chegou.

- Você foi. – ela riu.

- Eu amo Emmett. E eu entrei em pânico quando o vi com você, bem sabe, você é muito bonita.

- Obrigada, mas eu nunca fui ameaça para você.

- Então por que ele não me perdoou?

- Por que você não pediu perdão. – queria acrescentar um "sua burra", mas a mulher estava sendo legal eu posso ser também.

- Oh, eu pedi agora.

- Eu sei, ele me disse. – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Como pode não nos odiar? É por causa de Edward?

- Bem, ele é uma parte claro. Mas eu não os odeio, por que eu nunca estive com Emmett. – ela abriu e fechou a boca.

- Hein? – sorri e me aproximei a abraçando.

- Emmett explica depois. Mas estou feliz por vocês. – me afastei a encarando seriamente. – Ele é um cara incrível, se não o tratar bem, eu vou voltar e chutar a sua bunda.

Ela riu e me abraçou dessa vez.

- Eu vou tratá-lo como ele merece, como o homem maravilhoso que ele é.

- Eu sei que vai Rosie. – quando nos afastamos, ela secou algumas lagrimas e desceu o resto do caminho, a segui, mas fui para o hall de entrada.

Ao chegar à porta Esme e Carlisle estavam lá, Esme olhava para a mala na mão de Emmett.

- Aonde vai? – ela olhou entre nós.

- Eu vou voltar para Nova York.

- Mas... o casamento, e bem, Emmett... – ela olhou para ele que esfregou a nunca.

- Está tudo bem Esme. Eu vim aqui para ajudar Emmett, e eu já ajudei, agora preciso ir, ele vai explicar tudo.

- Ele vai? – ambos olharam para Emmett, antes que ele abrisse a boca o taxi buzinou de novo.

Abracei Esme apertado, e em seguida Carlisle.

- Obrigada por receber na sua casa, e me desculpem qualquer coisa. – agarrei a mala da mão de Emmett e fui para o taxi, ele abriu o porta-malas coloquei minha mala e entrei.

Vi a casa dos Cullen se afastando e meu peito se apertou quando olhei para o sótão e vi uma sombra na janela. Ele nem veio falar comigo.

Senti uma lagrima deslizando por minha bochecha e olhei para longe.

Foi bom enquanto durou, mas pelo jeito não era para ser.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero de Kate, ela atendeu no primeiro toque e chorei enquanto contava tudo a ela.

_Foda-se! Eu quero minha mãe._

* * *

**N/A: Eita que foi tudo pro espaço kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**E a Bella ta indo Oo vai não Bella rsrs**

**Gente, Edward querendo bater no Emmett foi hilario ne eu ri escrevendo**

**E agora o que será que vai rolar**

**Bella está indo e o Edward não vai atras dela?**

**Proximo cap POV EDWARD e dessa vez, posto só segunda u.u**

**E não adianta tentarem amolecer meu coração **

**Beijocas amandooo os coments**

**fuiiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: foda-se Bella eu vou chutar teu rabo... kkkk Como vc não correu pro sótão e agarrou homem já que ta livre e desimpedida! ¬¬**

**Mas enfim o começo de cap foi divo ashasiasjasiahjsaus**

**Quem gostou vai comentar \O/**

**Bjus Leh ^^**


	8. Foda-se! Eu preciso fazer algo grande

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_8 - Foda-se! Eu preciso fazer algo grande._**

**_Pov. Edward_**

Ela foi embora.

A filha da puta foi sem se despedir.

Ela vem aqui, mexe com a minha vida, me deixa louco, me faz fazer loucuras, não ser mais eu mesmo, me faz amá-la e ela simplesmente vai embora.

Filha de uma... não, não vou xingar as mães dela, nem a do céu nem a da Terra. Mas que ela é uma miserável ela é.

Peguei a garrafa de uísque tomando outro longo gole, sai da janela, cansado de olhar para o espaço vazio onde antes estava o taxi que a levou para longe de mim.

Me joguei na poltrona próxima a janela pensando em tudo.

Em como eu a conheci, e a deixei me arrastar para o banheiro, eu nunca havia feito algo tão espontâneo na minha vida. Foi assustador e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade tudo que passava com Isabella era assim.

Ela fazia tudo parecer melhor, desde sexo a coisas bobas como tomar sorvete no parque, cada momento que passei com ela era incrível, Isabella era incrível.

Eu nunca me imaginei com uma mulher com tatuagens, meus namoros antes dela sempre foram com mulheres como eu, concentradas no trabalho e nada mais, por isso nunca dava certo, já que tanto eu quanto elas estávamos mais preocupados com o trabalho do que com o relacionamento em si.

Ultimamente eu tinha mais contato com a minha própria mão do que com uma mulher. E o triste é que eu preferia assim.

As mulheres do trabalho eram sérias e chatas, como eu.

Já Isabella, era um sopro de ar fresco. Ela era vibrante, linda, uma força da natureza, e estar com ela era como estar vivo. Eu nunca me senti vivo antes dela, e agora tudo se foi.

Ela se foi.

Maldito Emmett.

Ele tinha que estragar tudo.

Enterrei o rosto entre as mãos rindo histericamente.

Como posso culpar meu irmão quando sou eu que tenho feito merda. Eu transei com sua noiva repetidas vezes, eu fui o único traidor.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e a ignorei, a porta se abriu e Alice colocou a cabeça para dentro.

- Edward?

- Vá embora Alice.

- Eu... – ela entrou vindo perto de mim. – Bella já foi.

- Eu vi.

- Por que não foi atrás dela? – ergui a sobrancelha.

- O noivo dela a traiu, ela está triste, a ultima pessoa que ela vai querer ver é o irmão dele.

- Mas... hmmm... vocês não se gostam? – abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu amo ela.

- Então vá atrás dela.

- Ela não me ama Alice, teria ficado, ou vindo falar comigo. – ela suspirou.

- Eu acho, mas talvez... – neguei tomando outro gole de uísque.

- Ela se foi, me deixe em paz. – Alice suspirou.

- Desça comigo Edward, Emmett tem algo importante para nós dizer. – bufei.

- Não quero ouvir nada dele.

- Mas...

- Me deixe sozinho Alice, por favor. – ela começou a sair, mas voltou.

- Sinto muito Edward, mas as coisas vão se ajeitar, vai ver.

- Duvido. – resmunguei, dando mais um gole em meu uísque e indo para a cama.

Ouvi a porta fechar e me deitei enrolado aos lençóis, ainda cheiravam a ela. A minha Isabella.

O que eu faria sem ela agora?

Sem sua loucura maravilhosa?

Senti uma lagrima deslizando por minha bochecha e apressei em secá-la.

Minha Isabella.

Foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de adormecer.

[...]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte com uma careta. O sol estava alto, acho que já passava do meio dia. Me virei para o lado e grunhi quando senti a garrafa de uísque me espetando. Sentei esfregando o estomago, congelando ao ver Emmett no quarto.

- O que quer? – rosnei, mas minha cabeça doeu, ele riu.

- Tem uma boa ressaca ai em.

- A pior. – ele bufou.

- Por que está aqui Edward?

- O que quer dizer?

- Bem, Bella não é mais minha noiva, estou com Rosie, por que não correu atrás dela. – abri e fechei a boca.

- Hein? – ele suspirou.

- Achava que iria correndo atrás dela logo que visse que eu não a amo.

- Mas ela te ama, até partiu. – foi à vez dele de abrir e fechar a boca, mas em seguida riu.

- Se me ama por que transava com você, ela passava as noites toda com você cara.

- Hmmm, bem... eu sou melhor no sexo que você. – dei de ombros, ele sorriu.

- Pelo que ela disse, você é fodidamente incrível. – rolou os olhos.

- Ela te contava que estava comigo, e você não fazia nada? O que há de errado com você?

- O que há de errado com você? Por que não vai atrás dela.

- Por que ela era sua noiva, mesmo estando comigo, ela ainda não te deixava, então ela te ama, não quero ser sua foda de consolo. – ele bufou.

- Vocês dois são tão burros.

- Hey... – comecei, mas ele negou.

- Escute cabeçudo, eu e Bella nunca fomos noivos.

- Pode falar de novo, acho que a minha ressaca é pior do que pensei.

- Bella fingiu ser minha noiva, queríamos dar uma lição em Rosalie, não esperávamos que ela fosse te agarrar no avião, ou que você se mostrasse um tarado, enfim nunca rolou nada entre mim e Bella, bem exceto um beijo antes de virmos para ver se não sentíamos nada.

- E? – o olhei expectante.

- Foi nojento cara. – ri deitando na cama, minha cabeça doeu, mas nem me importei.

Ela nunca teve nada com ele.

Mas ela mentiu.

- Por que ela mentiu? – sussurrei olhando para ele, ele bufou.

- Por que ela é tão burra quanto você. Achava que não ia nos ajudar no plano, e depois ela estava com medo de você a odiar.

- Eu nunca a odiaria. Ficaria bravo claro, mas eu não posso odiá-la, eu a amo. – ele sorriu.

- Bom, por que ela te ama também.

- Ama?

- Claro. – ele suspirou. – Eu tenho que falar tudo. Mas agora eu vou perguntar de novo, Edward por que você ainda está aqui?

- Aqui?

- Sim, aqui em Chicago, quando Bella está em Nova York.

Porra, Isabella, minha Isabella está em Nova York e acha que eu não a amo, me levantei em um pulo agarrando a cabeça que latejou.

Eu tenho, eu preciso, eu vou...

- O que foi?

- Eu não posso chegar lá assim.

- Assim?

- Bem, ela se foi sem se despedir de mim.

- Por que ela ficou com medo de te dizer a verdade. A covarde deixou tudo pra mim.

- Já contou para todos?

- Sim, logo depois que ela saiu, Alice veio te chamar, mas você não quis descer.

- E como eles reagiram?

- Mamãe a idolatra, o pai e Jasper disseram que ela tem coragem, Alice se sente mal por ter sido uma cadela com ela.

- E Rosalie?

- Falou graças a Deus.

Ri esfregando o rosto.

- Isso é fodido.

- Eu que sei. Mas o que vai fazer agora?

- Primeiro tomar um banho e curar essa ressaca.

- E depois? – sorri.

- Eu vou buscar minha Isabella. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Bom, eu sinto falta dela.

- Eu também.

Ele saiu do quarto para que eu tomasse um banho e me arrumasse.

Sua historia ainda dava voltas na minha cabeça.

Eles nunca foram noivos.

Era como se cem quilos saíssem dos meus ombros. Era tão bom saber que o tempo todo ela foi só minha como eu fui só dela.

Mas agora ela estava em Nova York, eu precisava ir buscá-la, mas tinha que ser definitivo, eu não podia pedi-la em casamento, era muito cedo, mas tinha que ser algo grande.

Eu iria a Nova York e só voltaria para Chicago com Isabella Swan comigo e definitivamente.

_Foda-se! Eu preciso fazer algo grande._

* * *

**N/A:Pobrezinho do meu Edward**

**mas agora ele vai tomar uma atitude, vai fazer algum gesto romantico *.***

**O que sera? morrendo de curiosidade e vcs? kkkkk**

**Eu nao devia postar hoje, mas eu sou muito boa u.u sorte de vcs kkkkk**

**Amandooo os coments**

**Essa fic parece um filme ne kkkk emoções finais divas rsrs**

**Beijos pervas e coloco no grupo spoiler do cap 9**

**mas dessa vez so posto segunda vou ser forte e resistir as suas carinhas de cachorrinho pidões u.u**

**Ser autora é dificil em, tem que ter coração de ferro kkkkk**

**agora me vou mesmo Fuiiiii**

**.**

**N/B: isso vai lá! Go, Edward go! Aproveita e passa aqui em casa pra eu matar as saudades kkkkkk**

**Quem gostou já sabe né? Comenta o melhor comentário que puder... Espirito de ano novo galera, 2014 tá aí e essa coisa de ser leitor fantasma já saiu de moda! kkkkk**

**Bjus da Leh ^^**


	9. Foda-se! Ele tira meu rumo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_9 - Foda-se! Ele tira meu rumo._**

- Você devia ficar em casa.

- Para que? Ficar olhando as paredes? Não obrigada. – Kate bufou.

Mas eu entendia, eu estava uma dor na bunda desde que cheguei, mas Kate estava sendo muito legal em não falar isso, pelo menos não na minha cara, pelas minhas costas devia estar planejando me trancar no apartamento até a minha depressão passar.

Acho que ia ficar lá um bom tempo, duvido que eu fosse esquecer de Edward tão cedo.

- Por que não liga para ele? – ergui o rosto, bufei me apoiando no balcão.

- Acho que se ele quisesse me ver ele me ligaria.

- Mas você mentiu primeiro, vai ver ele está esperando um pedido de desculpas.

- Você acha?

- Não custa tentar. – eu podia ligar não é? Só pra saber como anda tudo, e se todos estão com raiva de mim pela mentira, ok eles tem que ficar com mais raiva de Emmett, mas ele é da família e família a gente sempre perdoa, já eu...

Bem eu sou ninguém para eles.

- Vou esperar mais uns dias.

- Não vai ligar né. – ela murmurou afirmando e não perguntando.

- Não há motivos pra ligar Kate, acabou.

- Então por que você parece tão triste.

- Eu sinto falta dele.

- Cara, eu quero achar esse Edward e chutá-lo nas bolas.

- Kate!

- O que? Olha o que ele fez com você, transformou minha menina alegre e cheia de atitudes em uma garotinha apaixonada.

- Bem um dia tinha que acontecer. – bufei, ela grunhiu.

- Eu não gosto, e culpo seu Edward por isso. – meu lábio tremeu, ele não era meu.

Eu queria tanto que fosse. Kate rodeou o balcão me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Que tal fecharmos o bar hoje e ficarmos de bobeira em casa.

- Não, eu quero trabalhar, quero esquecer tudo sobre os Cullen, pelo menos por algumas horas.

- Hoje é sexta vai ser movimentado.

- Eu sei. Vou dar conta.

- Ok, ok. Vou verificar o deposito. – ela forçou um sorriso e saiu, suspirei batendo a cabeça no balcão, só fazia dois dias e eu estava na pior.

Como ia aguentar mais sem uma palavra de Edward.

E Emmett, aquele amigo da onça, nem pra me ligar e contar como ficaram as coisas. Eu devia ter ficado e... e o que? Eu não faço parte da família Cullen, mesmo eu querendo fazer, não que eu não amasse Kate, eu amo, mas eu queria ser uma parte daquela família, mesmo com a nanica demoníaca.

Esfreguei o rosto.

O que era pra ser uma semana de férias e poder participar de um casamento acabou virando os dias mais loucos da minha vida, foram bons dias – principalmente por Edward – mas foram loucos.

Olhei para o relógio e já estava perto da hora de abrir, fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto e retocar a maquiagem, hoje ia lotar e eu precisava esquecer meu tempo em Chicago, eles com certeza já se esqueceram de mim.

[...]

- Vamos coisa linda, levante a blusa só pra que eu possa ver suas belezinhas. – esse cara era sério?

- Cara para de viajar e chispa. – ele riu, bêbados, me afastei indo para o outro lado do bar, mandei um dos barmens atender o sem noção.

Hoje era a noite, eu tava pra pular em um, Kate teve que ficar de olho em mim a maior parte da noite, mas se outro cara pegasse na minha bunda ia ter sangue.

- Como estão as coisas?

- Na mesma que a cinco minutos atrás quando você perguntou. – ela bufou.

- Não seja um pé no saco Bella, estou cuidando de você. – sorri a abraçando;

- Eu sei Katie, você é a melhor. – ela bufou, mas sorriu um pouco.

- Eu sei. – a soltei para pegar uma cerveja.

- Quer uma?

- Claro. – estava tirando a tampa, quando a ouvi ofegar. – Fodidos Deuses da gostosura. – ri.

- Viu o seu futuro marido?

- Bella, eu faria um altar para esse homem, mas você está depre, deixo você ficar com ele.

- Nossa como você é generosa. – murmurei sarcasticamente.

- Bella esse cara é quente, quando o ver, vai ver que eu mereço um altar de tanta generosidade e bondade da minha parte.

- Claro, claro. – me virei entregando sua cerveja, enquanto levava a minha aos lábios. – Cadê o Sr. Mega Hot.

Ela apontou perto da entrada e parei com a garrafa próxima aos lábios.

PORRA!

O homem na entrada de calça jeans apertada, camiseta preta de alguma banda de rock, cabelo bagunçado e jaqueta de couro não era só gostoso, era Edward.

- Bella? Eu sei que ele é um tesão, mas você ta tão necessitada assim? – engasguei com as palavras dela.

- Kate.

- O que? – ela riu.

- É Edward.

- Onde?

- O Sr. Mega Hot.

- Você não disse que ele era um advogado chato.

- Bem, ele era quando eu sai de Chicago, quer dizer não chato, mas advogado e não essa versão bad boy, mega quente.

Deus eu estava começando a suar.

Vi ele olhando em volta, quando seus olhos chegaram ao balcão ele olhou para mim e sorriu, minha calcinha já era, e a de Kate também pelo suspiro que ela deu.

- Menina, agora entendo por que você estava tão depre, eu também estaria se perdesse tudo aquilo.

A ignorei prestando atenção em Edward enquanto ele se aproximava de nós, ele caminhou para mim como um homem em uma missão, se sua missão era me curvar sobre o balcão e ter seu caminho comigo, eu estava pronta para servir.

Quando ele finalmente chegou, meus olhos dispararam em todo ele, eu nunca pensei ver esse lado de Edward, tão... sexy. Mesmo quando fomos tomar sorvete, ele estava de camisa, agora ele parecia um motoqueiro com jaqueta de couro preta, me leve para um passeio, por favor.

- Isabella. – ele sorriu.

- Edward... o, o que faz aqui? – ele se inclinou no balcão me dando um meio sorriso matador.

- Eu vim beber uma cerveja. – piscou e minha boca caiu aberta.

- O que?

- Ele disse que quer uma cerveja. – Kate falou e a fuzilei com os olhos.

- Eu ouvi.

- Então por que... já me calei. – falou ao me ver estreitando os olhos.

- Então? – ele me olhou com expectativa e meio mecanicamente peguei uma cerveja e entreguei a ele.

- Aqui.

- Valeu, hmmm gata. – piscou me entregando uma nota de 20 e acabei por rir.

Ficamos nos encarando enquanto ele bebia, na verdade ele me encarava, eu estava ocupada babando na sua boca linda, seu pomo de adão se movendo enquanto ele engolia, ah a mandíbula extremamente sexy... eu quero lambê-lo.

- Você se foi tão de repente. – pisquei o olhando.

- Hmmm o que?

- Por que foi embora Isabella? – embora? Ele estava falando sério?

- Eu... hmmm, Emmett está com Rosalie.

- E não vai lutar por ele?

Ai meu Deus! Emmett não contou a verdade?

- Eu... bem, er, hmmm, eu não acho que devo.

- Por quê? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, por nós obviamente.

- Mas você partiu. – ele acusou e bufei cruzando os braços.

- O que queria que eu fizesse Edward? Emmett está com Rosalie, todos sabiam de nós, e você...

- E eu?

- Não fez nada. – gritei, ele grunhiu.

Ah esse grunhido... agora não Isabella, controle-se mulher.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse Bella? – minha respiração parou, ele nunca me chamava de Bella.

- Eu... eu não sei, eu... eu...

- Você o que? – exigiu e grunhi.

- Foda-se Edward Cullen. – rosnei saindo de trás do balcão e indo para o meio da multidão, não fui muito longe, pois ele me alcançou agarrando meu braço.

- Espere Bella.

- Pare de me chamar assim. – gritei acima do barulho.

- Assim como? – ele gritou de volta.

- Bella. – sussurrei, mas ele ouviu.

- Mas achei que preferia Bella. – neguei.

- Não de você. – ele sorriu, um sorriso extremamente sexy que me fez engolir em seco.

- Está bem Isabella, pare de fugir de mim.

- Não estou fugindo. – bufei indignada, algum idiota esbarrou em nós e grunhindo agarrei sua mão e o levei para a pequena sala onde era o escritório de Kate.

Felizmente ela não estava lá, fechei a porta com a chave e a empurrei contra ela o cutucando no peito.

- De que merda está falando, eu não fugi.

- Está sim, fugiu de mim em Chicago quando não me disse a verdade, fugiu quando a verdade veio a tona, e está fugindo agora.

- A verdade? – gaguejei, ele sorriu passando a mão por meu rosto.

- Eu sei a verdade.

- E qual é a verdade Edward?

- Que você nunca foi de Emmett, mas sempre foi minha. – suspirei.

- É?

- Sim. Agora seja boazinha e me de um beijo mulher. – ri o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Eu senti sua falta. – ele sorriu colocando as mãos em meus quadris.

- Bom. – grunhiu antes de esmagar seus lábios nos meus.

Amo esses grunhidos.

Sua boca era exigente contra a minha, tomando tudo que podia, eu estava mais do que disposta a dar, não demorou muito para eu estar prensada contra a porta e suas mãos deslizando por meu corpo me deixando em chamas.

Edward afastou a boca da minha respirando com dificuldade, eu estava do mesmo modo, seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço onde ele chupou a pele com certeza deixando uma marca.

- Quero você Isabella.

- Me tome. – arfei agarrando sua jaqueta para tirá-la.

Ele deu de ombros a empurrando para trás , em seguida já me tirando da minha blusa, mal tive tempo de agir, sua boca estava em meu seio, provocando e chupando um mamilo.

Grunhi agarrando seu cabelo com uma mão enquanto tentava tirar minhas calças com a outra, sem deixar de chupar o bico ele me ajudou com as calças. Me livrei delas as chutando para longe e abri a sua agarrando seu pau já duro.

- Porra. – ele rosnou contra meu seio, arfei quando sua mão deslizou pelo meu corpo chegando entre minhas pernas.

Empurrando minha calcinha de lado, Edward esfregou meu clitóris, gritei apertando seu cabelo, ele grunhiu e passou a chupar o outro seio, seus dedos escorregaram para dentro de mim entrando com facilidade, pois eu estava pingando por ele.

- Edward...

- Foda-se, está tão molhada.

- São esses grunhidos. – ele riu se afastando e puxando algo do bolso de trás, suspirei ao ver a camisinha.

- Alguém me ensinou a andar sempre preparado. – ri agarrando o pacote da sua mão e me ajoelhei, terminando de tirar seu pau lindo para fora da calça o levei a boca dando uma chupada.

- Hummm tão bom. – gemi chupando a cabecinha, uma gota de pré-gozo vazou e lambi o fazendo suspirar.

- Isabella. – grunhiu e sorrindo coloquei a camisinha ele me puxou para cima me beijando com força.

Agarrei sua camisa a tirando, ele se afastou para que eu terminasse, assim que a joguei longe ele agarrou minha bunda me erguendo, envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele suspirando quando ele empurrou dentro de mim.

Fechei os olhos gemendo alto, Edward grunhiu agarrando minha bunda com força, enquanto empurrava seu pau em mim, forte e rápido, parecendo necessitado de mim, o que era bom, pois eu estava dele, e queria ser fodida por ele.

Sua boca foi para meu pescoço chupando minha pele, sem deixar de empurrar contra mim, meus seios se esfregavam contra seu peito forte, meus mamilos estavam a ponto de estourar.

- Edward. – engasguei quando ele empurrou tão fundo que alcançou aquele ponto que me fez ver estrelas.

Abri os olhos para vê-lo e arfei quando notei uma certa mancha em seus braços, tentei me concentrar e gemi alto.

- Porra, você tem uma tatuagem. – ele riu ofegante.

- Eu tenho.

- Isso é tão quente. – Edward levou a mão ao meu clitóris esfregando vigorosamente, seu pau pareceu inchar dentro de mim, ele estava perto, eu não muito atrás.

- Venha para mim Isabella, goze para mim.

- Porra sim. – arfei sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer, meu baixo ventre se contrair, minha boceta pulsou forte, quando vim.

Edward veio comigo, rosnando e grunhindo me fazendo vir novamente, porra sim. Ele me abraçou apertado respirando com dificuldade ainda empurrando seu pau em mim mais e mais lento até parar, minha boceta piscava, dando choquinhos de prazer.

- Eu senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou contra minha pele, sorrindo peguei seu rosto para que ele me olhasse.

- Senti a sua também. – Edward assentiu, me afastando da porta ele olhou pela sala e sem me soltar foi até o pequeno sofá e sentou comigo ainda grudada nele.

Suas mãos passavam preguiçosamente por minhas costas e meu cabelo, aproveitei para olhar suas tatuagens, havia um símbolo militar em seu peito uma pequena ancora com duas armas cruzadas, embaixo escrito, "Para Anthony", tracei o dedo por cima.

- Seu pai? – olhei para ele e vi que ele me encarava.

- Sim. – sorri e voltei a olhar a grande em seu braço.

Suspirei ao ver a tribal em um braço, praticamente no braço todo, era bonita sombreada, tracei as pontas dos dedos por ela também apreciando as linhas, meus dedos pararam quando vi uma palavra no meio das linhas, estava fraca e só dava para perceber se olhasse com atenção.

- Edward. – ofeguei.

- É significativa o suficiente? – engoli em seco e o encarei.

- Por que fez isso? – ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Por que eu te amo Isabella, e como alguém me disse, se for pra fazer faça direito. – ri.

- Eu falei isso?

- Quase isso.

- Eu te amo também, eu fui embora por que tive medo que me odiasse.

- Como eu poderia? Você me deu vida Isabella, eu nem sabia que não era vivo até te conhecer.

- Você me deu também.

- Bom. – me inclinei beijando seus lábios gentilmente, provando seu gosto, aproveitando sua boca, matando a saudades do meu Edward, ele retribuiu parecendo querer sentir as mesmas coisas.

Quando me afastei deitei a cabeça em seu ombro olhando para a tribal e passando o dedo por meu nome.

Ow, ele tatuou meu nome.

- Você ficou tão gostoso tatuado. – ele riu.

- Que bom que gostou. – suspirei.

- Faltou tatuar o outro braço, ou o peito.

- A próxima decidimos juntos. – prometeu beijando minha testa.

- Próxima? – ergui a cabeça arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele rolou os olhos.

- Isabella você sabe por que eu vim aqui e assim não é? – ele apontou para tatuagem e mordi o lábio.

- Edward, eu... – ele negou.

- Eu vim te buscar Isabella, para irmos para casa.

- Mas... hmmm minha casa é aqui.

- Não, sua casa é comigo.

- É?

- Sim.

- Quer que eu me mude para Chicago?

- Quero que fique comigo Isabella, aqui ou em Chicago, de preferência em Chicago, mas se você não puder ir, eu venho para cá.

Me apaixonei mais por ele nesse momento.

- Chicago seria bom. – sussurrei e ele sorriu abertamente.

- Ótimo, eu sei que a universidade de Chicago tem ótimos cursos. – ri.

- Realmente?

- Realmente.

- Ok, eu posso dar uma olhada.

- Bom, agora eu ainda não matei a saudade de você.

- Você tem mais camisinhas escondidas ai? – ele sorriu maliciosamente e se ergueu um pouco puxando do bolso de trás uma cartela com vários preservativos.

- Eu trouxe algumas.

- Bem, agora teremos que gastar todas elas.

- Claro, não podemos desperdiçar.

- Seria um crime desperdiçar.

- Como advogado, sou contra crimes. – piscou me fazendo gargalhar.

- Bem senhor advogado, não me deixe cometer esse crime hediondo. – ele riu.

- Eu amo você Isabella.

- Eu também te amo Edward, meu advogado chato. – ele rolou os olhos, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso sexy.

- Minha sexy barman tatuada. – grunhiu agarrando minha bunda e suspirei.

- Amo esse grunhido.

_Foda-se! Ele tira meu rumo._

* * *

**N/A: Ain eu não aguento**

**odeio segurar capitulo kkkkkkkkkk**

**Se eu tenho betadinho e vcs comentaram eu tenho que postar**

**Ai esse meu coração mole u.u rsrs**

**Ai acabou povo pervo esse é o ultimo cap :(**

**Mas foi divo ne**

**Parafraseando Kate "Fodidos Deuses da gostosura" Edward todo Baby boy, ai meu coração pervo kkkkkkkkk**

**E depois tatuado, vou ter um enfarto aki**

**Se estiverem vivas comentem kkkkkkk**

**Eu ameii escrever essa short fic, uma pena ser pequena, mas foi necessario u.u**

**Espero que tenham amado muitooo e amanha posto o Epilogo pra vcs ;)**

**Beijocas no coração e nos vemos no epilogo \o/**

**fuiiii**

**.**

**N/B: Ele tira meu rumo tbm... Fic curtinha porem hot e fofa, bem estilo Paulinha *-***

**Só eu que quero lamber essas tatuagens do Edward? hahahaha**

**Bjus da Leh e até mais ;D**


	10. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Epilogo_**

- Você vai mesmo ficar com esse chato? – Emmett me provocou e lhe mostrei a língua, ele riu.

- Pare de tentar assustar ela. – Rosie o cutucou, piscando para mim.

Abracei Edward pelo pescoço, ele me apertava me abraçando pela cintura e ignorando completamente todo mundo.

- Não se preocupe nada me assustaria a essa altura dos campeonato. – Edward mordeu meu ombro e ri.

- Sério é meio bizarro ver Edward assim. – Emmett fez uma careta, Edward riu enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço.

Eu imaginava que Edward sempre fora discreto em seus namoros, e agora me ter em seu colo, enquanto ficava me dando beijos e me provocando era meio estranho, e não só para Emmett, já que muitos dos parentes dele nos olhavam com os olhos arregalados.

Ou poderia ser por causa das tatuagens, meu vestido azul era de manga fina e deixava bem visível meus braços, muitas das senhoras estavam de olhos arregalados.

Começava a achar que vir ao casamento não fora a melhor das ideias, mas depois de Alice ter adiado o casamento, e feito tantas mudanças para dar tempo de mim e Edward estarmos aqui, eu tive que vir.

Embora ainda estava com um pé atrás com a nanica maligna, eu sabia que ela só ficou do lado de Rosalie, pois sabia que Emmett e ela eram perfeitos juntos.

A própria Rosie me confessou que o plano desde o começo era implorar o perdão de Emmett, mas quando me viram, ela pirou.

Eu entendo, de verdade. Eu a entendia, apesar das suas burradas ela ama Emmett, e ao encarar a possibilidade de perdê-lo, entrou em pânico e foi uma vadia, quem poderia culpá-la, somos idiotas quando se trata de amor.

- Quer dançar? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido e assenti.

Sai de seu colo e ele me abraçou pela cintura me levando para a pista de dança do grande salão onde comemoravam o casamento de Alice e Jasper. Assim que chegamos, Edward me puxou para seus braços, me balançando no ritmo da musica lenta.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito olhando para os casais dançando, sorri ao ver Carlisle e Esme, eles me receberam tão bem quando voltei com Edward, eu realmente me senti parte dessa família, dependendo de Edward eu faria, em breve, não agora, era muito cedo para nos casarmos, mas mais para frente eu realmente queria.

Vi Alice e Jasper e sorri, eles eram bonitos juntos.

- Ela se sente mal sabia. – Edward murmurou e voltei a olhar para ele.

- Quem? Alice?

- Sim, ela só queria ser uma boa amiga para Rosalie.

- Eu sei, eu vou perdoá-la em algum momento. – ele riu.

- Deixe ela sofrer um pouco. Alice tem tudo muito fácil.

- Que irmão mal você é, tsci, tsci, tsci.

- Eu sei que você gosta dos maus. – provocou descendo a mão para minha bunda.

- Edward. –guinchei, ele riu alto.

- Tão recatada de repente.

- Estamos na frente de todos os seus parentes, deixe suas tendências pervertidas para o quarto.

- Só o quarto? – ele fez um biquinho e ri.

- Bem, seu apartamento é grande, suponho que podemos deixar seu lado pervertido aflorar na sala, e na cozinha, no banheiro... – movi as sobrancelhas.

- No nosso apartamento. – ele me corrigiu e sorri bobamente.

- Sim, nosso apartamento.

- HORA DE JOGAR O BUQUE! – alguém gritou e aproveitei que todos estavam distraídos e puxei Edward para um canto.

- Não quer pegar o buque? – passei a mão por seu corpo sexy.

- Não, eu sei que vou me casar com você um dia, não preciso pegar um buque bobo para isso.

- Vai se casar comigo é? – esfreguei meus lábios contra os dele.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen, você já é meu, no papel mais tarde.

- Bom, pois é minha também Isabella, e será para sempre.

Sorri o beijando com força e ele voltou a agarrar minha bunda com vontade.

Quem diria que ser uma noiva de mentirinha acabaria me trazendo para o lugar onde eu realmente pertencia, com Edward, e futuramente eu seria uma noiva, mas dessa vez de verdade.

**_Fim._**

* * *

**N/A: Ownt agora acabou **

**Fiz o epilogo so pra vcs terem um gostinho a mais do que rolou com esses dois pervos. **

**Ta pequenininho mas ta divo **

**Eu amei escrever essa fic, essa tattobella diva e esse chato/sexy/pervo/badboy Edward gostoso *.***

** Mas eu amei mais ainda o amor de vocês pelo nosso casal meio doido nessa fic **

**Enfim valeu pelos coment vcs sao divasticas**

**ah e uma surpresa**

**escrevi um bonus Rose e Emmett sobre como foi o pedido de desculpas da Rose para o Emmett *.***

**vou postar amanha ;)**

**agora me vou fui**

**.**

**N/B: Eu iria querer pegar o buque, mas só para esfregar na cara das recalcadas que Edward Cullen é meu kkkkkkk**

**Enfim o que acharam desse bonus ternurinha? Comentem muito viu**

**Bjus da Leh \O/**


	11. Bônus – Emmett & Rosalie

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Bônus – Emmett & Rosalie_**.

Merda! Onde Bella se meteu?

Andei de um lado para o outro do quarto, desde que ela se envolveu com Edward a situação estava um caos. Embora fosse bom ver Edward se soltando ainda era uma confusão sem tamanho.

Rosalie me enchendo.

Alice virando uma nanica maligna, a baixinha pensa que me engana.

Pai e mãe querendo saber quando pretendo me casar com Bella.

Jasper tentando me sondar para ter certeza dos meus sentimentos, a mando de Alice, nanica maligna.

E Edward... bem Edward ou me mata ou rouba minha noiva.

Eu sempre tive um bom relacionamento com Edward, ele é meu irmão mais velho, e acha que por isso tem que ser sério e se preocupar com todos, gosto de provocá-lo e irritá-lo, por que, bem ele é meu irmão mais velho, se não fazer isso com ele, farei com quem?

Mas nem por isso deixo de amá-lo, e sei que ele me ama, bem desde a situação com Bella, duvido muito que ele goste de mim no momento.

Pobre homem, iria convencer Bella a contar a verdade, sei que ela não conta por mim, é uma boa amiga, mas não gosto de vê-la sofrer, nem Edward, e está na cara que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Mesmo ele sendo um chatonildo e ela... bem Bella, eles se completavam, o que era estranho. Mas quem sou eu pra entender os caminhos do amor, se os entendesse não estaria nessa confusão.

Vi a porta se abrir, e dei graças a Deus.

- Bella... – parei quando vi Rosalie entrar no quarto com um minúsculo vestido. – Rosalie. – guinchei, e pigarreei. – Rosalie o que é isso? – ela riu.

- Oi amor, o que acha. – fez um gesto para seu corpo, e cruzei os braços.

- É bonito, é só isso? – ela fechou a porta com força.

- Qual é o seu problema Emmett?

- Eu não tenho um problema Rosalie.

- Odeio quando me chama assim.

- Bem, você não é mais a minha Rosie. – seu lábio tremeu.

- Nunca vai me perdoar?

- Você nunca pediu perdão Rosalie.

- Oh... hmmm, bem para que preciso pedir. – fez pouco caso e grunhi.

- Melhor sair Rosalie, Bella pode chegar e não gostar de nos ver juntos.

- Bella, a maldita Bella, o que ela tem que eu não tenho? – gritou vindo em minha direção.

- Ela me respeita, e não me trata como lixo.

- Eu nunca lhe tratei como lixo.

- Você me deu um ultimato, quem faz essa merda, se me amasse não faria isso comigo.

- Eu sei, eu nem sei por que fiz, só... eu queria me casar com você.

- Eu também queria, mas queria poder prover o nosso sustento primeiro. Não quero ser o cara que vive as custas dos pais.

- Emmett...

- Não, eu cansei Rosalie, você me quer, mas nas suas condições, e não é assim que funciona. Melhor você ir.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para porta e em seguida para mim, olhei para o outro lado esperando ela sair, mas quando não ouvi nada a olhei, havia lagrimas em seus olhos e para minha surpresa ela se ajoelhou no chão.

- Eu sinto muito Emmett.

- Rosalie?

- Eu fui uma vadia, uma vaca, e não mereço você. Você fez bem em me esquecer, e espero que um dia possa me perdoar por ter te magoado.

Fui até ela a ajudando a se levantar, passei o polegar por suas lagrimas.

- Por que me deixou ir? Podia ter ido atrás de mim.

- Eu quis, muitas vezes. Logo depois de você ir, eu quis ir, mas meus pais fizeram a minha cabeça, dizendo que eu não devia correr atrás de você, você que devia correr atrás de mim, eu achei que eles tinham razão, por um tempo, mas logo percebi que isso era besteira. Mas eu demorei demais, e ai sempre que eu pensava em ir, eu tinha medo de chegar lá e você estar com outra e...

- Você ficou com alguém desde que eu fui?

- Não. – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela bufou. – Meus pais e alguns amigos tentaram me arranjar alguns caras, mas nunca passava do primeiro encontro, mas nunca rolava nada, nenhum deles era você. – sorri.

- Eu sei como é.

- Mas você me esqueceu, tem Bella agora. – falou amargamente e a puxei para meus braços.

- Você ainda me ama Rosalie? – ela me olhou com os olhos suplicantes.

- Eu nunca deixei de te amar.

- Nunca deixei de te amar também.

- Mas... mas e Bella?

- Esqueça Bella por um momento. E se eu quiser voltar para Nova York?

- Eu iria com você.

- Iria?

- Só existe felicidade onde você está.

- Sim Rosie?

- Me chamou de Rosie?

- Sim, minha Rosie. – ela chorou e me abraçou apertado enterrando o rosto em meu peito.

- Eu te amo tanto Emm, sinto tanto sua falta.

- E eu a sua.

Logo nosso abraço se transformou em beijos e os beijos bem... eu realmente sentia falta da minha Rosie.

E assim como ela, eu nunca fiquei com nenhuma outra.

Eu realmente tentei, um, dois encontros, mas elas nunca foram a minha Rosie.

E agora eu tinha minha Rosie em meus braços eu nunca a mais soltaria. Sim hoje era o dia de dizer a verdade, a Edward e a Rosie.

Chega de noiva de mentirinha.

* * *

**N/A: Oh agora acabou :(**

**Gente nao planejo fazer mais bonus dessa fic so fiz esse pq minha miguxa Ana me atazanou dizendo q Emmett e Rosie precisavam de bonus pra mostrar como foi o pedido de desculpa da Rosie e um pouquinho da mente do Emmett *.***

**Mas ja mostrei u.u**

**Agora partiu pra proxima fic \o/**

**E fiquem sabendo que ainda rolara muitas fics**

**na minha cabecinha ta cheiooo de novas ideias ;)**

**Divirtam-se com esse finalzinho e me digam se Rosie fez bem no pedido de desculpas ;)**

**E nos vemos na proxima fic **

**.**

**N/B: Surpresa bônus ternura narrado pelo tonto do Emm kkkkk**

**Quem gostou levanta a mão \O/**

**Ta agora abaixa a mão pro teclado e bora comentar sim?**

**Bjuss da Leh ^^**


End file.
